Reaching You (Dropped)
by LugiaTsuyu
Summary: Adelia's life, and heart, changed forever the night she saw giant alien robots in her neighbor's backyard. Three years later, they claim that she's the most important thing for their planet's, and earth's, survival. What can a girl do but stay alive?
1. Prologue

**Title:** Shade of Life ~ Reaching You ~: Prologue  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance, Drama, Humor, and Action.  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Optimus x Adelia (Main), _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ x _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ (Main. Will be reveal later on as the story progress.), Barricade x Melanie (Supportive), Sideswipe x Annalisa (Supportive)  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Reaching You is the second part of the Shades of Life trilogy. Sequel to Meeting You, prequel to Holding You, and acts as a main focus of the three. The story involves around Adelia Campbell and her two best friends, Melanie Lee and Annalisa Snow. Their lives were changed forever the night five meteors fell from the sky, and then six giant alien robots showed up on Adelia's neighbor backyard. Somehow, three years later, they found her, claimed she's the All Spark, and told her she's the most important thing for their planet's, and Earth's, survival. She just had to stay away, and alive, from the Decepticons. Easy thing to do, right?

**Warnings:  
><strong>1)** This story will be tied in with Dark of the Moon. So SPOILERS ALERT!  
><strong>2) Hi, Nice to meet you all. I'm LugiaTsuyu. I was from Thailand. So English is not my first language. That's why you will probably find a lot of grammar mistakes and not so smooth writing (such as repeated words and so on). And any comments, criticisms, corrections, and suggestions are greatly appreciated.  
>3) I am writing this as I go, so yeah. LOL<br>4) Also, you will probably find a lot of OOCness because I've never watch the Transformers cartoon before, just the three films, so I will apologize about that in advance. So please bear with me and I hope you will like my story. (Even though I am turning an action-packed franchise into romantic drama one.)

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Transformers, just my original characters, as it belongs to Hasbro, Marvel, and Paramount.

**Credit to: **I have to give these authors credits. As they were the ones who inspired me to write this story. First to **orphan mia**, for her incredible 'Strange Creature/. Then to **Elexies, **for her awesome 'Gateway of the Mind' story. And last but not least, to Ray of Starlight, for her amazing 'The Ties that Bind' series. I really thank you all for giving me the courage to finally written down my imaginations for others to see.

~o~

* * *

><p>~o~<p>

**Prologue**

~o~

"Sam Witwicky!"

The boy barely had time to respond, to whoever called out his name, before a small fist connected with his face. And if he didn't imagine it, he was pretty sure he heard his jaw cracked.

"What the eff?" His (kind of) best friend and roommate, Leonardo Ponce de Léon Leo Spitz, or Leo for short, yelled and jumped back in a surprise. He stared at Sam, dumbfound, before shifting his eyes to the fist thrower.

And couldn't stop his mouth from hanging open.

The fist belonged to a stunning blonde-haired girl. Her face was a perfect heart shape, with bright blue eyes, slightly sharp nose, glossy lips, and every one of them arranged in all the right places. But what had Leo speechless was the fact that he had seen this face so many times before...on TV!

"Holy...It's Annalisa Snow!"

His voice was loud enough the Martians probably could hear, and it caught many attentions from the students around them. But the girl, whose named belong to, seemed oblivious to all the stares and murmurs that were starting to arise. Her concentration, and irritation, fixed on the boy she had just punched with all her might.

"Anna-who?" Sam shook his head, trying to clear away the dizziness.

"You don't know?" Leo said in disbelief. "Dude, what kind of life have you had to not know who Annalisa Snow is!"

"Well, I'm sorry for having I-was-too-busy-trying-not-to-get-killed-by-giant-alien-robots kind of life!" Sam whispered back sarcastically, eyeing the blonde standing a few feet away from them carefully, making sure she didn't overhear what he was talking about.

"Oh yeah," Leo nodded his head in realization. Not long before he, too, was dragged into the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons. All because he was oh-so-lucky and got this outer-space-dangers magnet for a roommate.

"How long are you two going to keep talking?" The blonde raised her closed palm. "Want me to hit you again?"

"Why did you punch me for? What have I done to you?" Sam asked in a small voice, his jaw still throbbing from the impact.

The blonde's face went red with anger.

"You haven't done anything to _me_! But because of you...my friends are—"

"That's enough, Anna!"

A sudden shout from behind stopped the blonde short. She slowly turned her head and murmured, "Adelia."

A girl with long straight brown hair stood with her arms crossed under her chest. Her round face displayed a slight annoyance, barely noticeable. Intelligent shone through her vivid dark brown eyes. And a smile on her lush lips that she gave Sam and Leo was quite apologetic.

"Please don't mind her, Sam."

A familiarity in her voice refreshed Sam's past memories.

"Adelia Campbell!" He exclaimed loudly, confusion turned into joy.

He could still remembered a chubby little girl who sometimes came to play with him at his house. Because of their work, Adelia's parents often left the girl in his family's care since they lived across the street from one another. It was only four or five years ago that Mrs. Campbell asked her sister to move in with them, in hope that her daughter would not be alone when she and her husband had to go to work for a long period of time. He heard that Adelia's aunt was a very strict and fierce lady. She had forbidden Adelia from having any guy friends at all, because she claimed that her niece was turning out to be a little too much of a tomboy. That's when Sam barely ever see Adelia around again.

But this childhood friend of his had changed drastically. From a girl whose weight had exceeded average for more than forty pounds, now she was tall and slender, with curves to compliment such figure. And if Mikeala knew of what Sam was thinking right now, he would be sent into a hospital with couple of broken bones for sure.

But one thing never changed, the girl always had a bright smile on her face.

"Long time no see, hah? I almost couldn't recognize you. Three years ago you were still fa— " Sam stopped himself in time, as he received a warning stare from the brunette, and rethought his words more carefully. "You are a lot thinner now."

He let out a relief breath when Adelia nodded in approval.

However, the second he gave his childhood friend a friendly hug, Sam felt enormous energy flowing from her, and it went straight into his brain like an electric shock. The feeling was so strong Sam had to quickly shove her petite body away from him.

Annalisa cried out a, "Hey!", while Leo and Adelia looked at Sam with concern.

"Sam, are you alright?" Adelia asked.

Sam finally came to his surrounding once more. He tried to fake a smile, and shook his head.

"Er...I'm sorry, Adelia, but Leo and I have something urgent to do. Can I have your phone number then? So we can catch up some time later." And Sam was pretty sure they would have _a lot _of catching up to do.

Strangely, Adelia eyed him as if she understood his hidden meaning. She scooped up a tiny blue cell phone from her jean's pocket, ignored the huff sound from her blonde friend, and handed it to him.

"Use this to call your phone. I think it's easier this way"

He took the phone from Adelia and entered his own phone number. After it rang two times, he ended the call, then gave it back to her.

"Don't forget to call then," Adelia waved goodbye to the boys, turned to grab Annalisa's wrist, and half led, half dragged her away without a rush.

While many students gazed after them, Sam and Leo could hear the blonde's loud displeasure. "Let go of me, Dee! Why did you have to get in my way!"

Leo sighed in relief. It's a pity that one of his favorite celebrities had such attitude that vastly contrasted with her beauty, but now his best friend was the one he should be concerned about.

"You okay, Sam?"

Sam didn't reply. He started for the dormitory immediately after the two girls were barely out of sight. Leo had no choice but to follow.

When they got to their room, Sam waited until Leo locked the door before he got out his phone and began dialing out a number.

It was only a few seconds, but felt like eternity for Sam, when someone finally answered.

"Colonel Lennox? This is Sam. I've got to talk to Optimus."

The other end of the line must have said something, Leo saw Sam furrowed his eyebrows.

"It has to be now. This is very important."

The young Colonel must have said yes, because Sam looked a little relaxed.

~o~

* * *

><p>~o~<p>

William Lennox sensed something odd is happening. He felt it right when he saw the caller ID on his phone.

Whenever this Sam kid was involved, things always got _really_ complicated.

And from what he could tell with the boy's voice, he was afraid a huge storm was about to wash ashore.

Lennox forced his legs to move faster. He glanced around, trying to find an enormous form of a blue and red flames Autobot leader.

He found who he was looking for sitting alone, eyes focusing skyward, on the grass field behind NEST's recently new base.

"Optimus!" Lennox shouted.

Optimus seemed to have woken up from his thoughts, bent his head down a little to get a better view of the soldier, then politely said, "**Hello Colonel.**"

Lennox cut to the chase with, "Sam boy wants to talk to you. Said it's really urgent."

"**Urgent?**" Optimus repeated with mild curiosity, but he adjusted his own communication frequency to the phone in the Colonel's hand without a second thought.

/**Sam, what happened?**/

/Optimus!$%^&*%^*&%#$%%$%!" Sam began and went on without stopping for breath. Because he could barely catch the words, Optimus had to tell the boy to slow down.

He heard Sam inhaled and exhaled softly. When the boy spoke next, his voice was a lot calmer.

/I didn't see Adelia Campbell, my neighbor, for a long time now. When I met her today, I sensed something coming off of her, you know? Something _really_ familiar. Like the energy I accidently got from the Cube's sliver five months ago...But what I felt from her..God...it's WAY more powerful, totally different from mine/

When Sam stayed quiet, Optimus, who had his metallic brows furrowed together with uneasy concern, had to ask. /**Are you implying that the power she's giving off is...equal to that of the All Spark?**/

Sam's silence was a yes.

Other Cybertronians might think Optimus had gone insane, for listening to a mere young human boy. But he believed that everything was more than meets the eye. And Sam had many, if not all, knowledge about his race. He also fought alongside the Autobot from the beginning. But above all else, Sam had saved his life...twice. Those were enough reasons for Optimus to take the boy's words into consideration.

Optimus looked down at Colonel Lennox, whose face also filled with worry, an indication that he had heard everything . "**Colonel, I need to gather all the Autobots here. And after that, I'm afraid you will need to report the situation the your government. If what Sam said is true, we will need to provide this Adelia Campbell a protection from the Decepticons.**"

Lennox nodded his head and immediately ran back inside the base to carry on the mission.

/**Sam, I thank you for informing me about this. We will confirm it as soon as possible. However, I need to ask you to contact the girl and arrange a meeting for us.**/

/I got her phone number, so consider it done. But when do you want to meet her?/

Optimus thought for a while.

/**Tomorrow. As for what time, all is up to you. But the sooner the better.**/

He could only hope the Decepticons were not aware of the possibility that the All Spark had resided itself in a human girl. Or Earth would have to face yet another, if not worse, threat than it already was.

~o~

* * *

><p>~o~<p>

"Anna. Anna," Adelia shook her head wearily. "Why did you go and punch him like that? You know Sam's not at fault. And when will you stop this act first, think later habit?" She complained at the blonde behind the wheel, not afraid at all that her best friend might get annoyed and kick her out of the car.

What's to be afraid about? She had money...kind of. And a phone, calling for a cab is not a problem.

Also, it wasn't like she didn't know why Anna lashed out at Sam like that.

It's all because Anna cared too much...

She admitted she was caught off guard when Annalisa called an hour ago and announced that she was going to make the one responsible for ruining Adelia's and Melanie's lives pay them back right now. Adelia immediately hopped on a taxi and chased after her friend. Luckily, and coincidentally...really, her current house that Anna lent to her was only a few minutes away from Sam's university in D.C.

But she was a bit too late. Anna already got Sam one on his jaw.

"Shut up. When will _you_ stop complaining? It's annoying." Annalisa retorted.

Adelia looked at her friend, didn't really mind, before started laughing.

This kind of attitude from Anna meant...

"So something happened at work?"

The road light changed to red. Annalisa stepped on the break softly, stayed silence until the car halted to a complete stop, slowly pressed her forehead against the steering wheel, then...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The most horrible screeching sound a human could ever make filled the car.

If it were any other people, they would have leapt out of the vehicle through the window with their ears covered. But not Adelia and Melanie, who was not here at the moment, because they were pretty much used to it.

However, what worried Adelia was, if there's a Paparazzi around, her best friend's outrageous photo would have made the front pages of many gossip papers for sure.

Oh, well. Anna never really cared about her reputation anyway.

That's why Adelia waited for Annalisa to finish screaming her lungs out. And when she saw the blonde panting heavily did she choose to speak.

"Feel better? Now tell me."

Annalisa closed her eyes, obviously trying to calm herself, then answered without lifting her face from the helm. "That new girl, Nikki."

Adelia felt a light bulb in her head flickered on. Nikki Roberts, Hollywood's newest 'it' girl.

Nobody knew why, but Annalisa despised this girl —who was still a girl, really, 'cause she's only fifteen years old — more than anything in the world. Even Sam Witwicky, and that's something. Whenever someone mentioned Nikki, intentionally or not, Anna always erupted like a raging volcano.

Personally, judging from her interviews and TV shows, Adelia found this Nikki girl to be extremely adorable. She looked like an half-American-half-Asian doll. Also, the childlike personality was kind of cute and refreshing.

Once, when Annalisa overheard Adelia telling Melanie about this, the blonde's face turned crimson — and Adelia swore she saw smoke coming out of Anna's ears — before shouting out, 'That girl's a fake! Acting all childish! It's all a charade for people who are stupid enough to believe it!'

Adelia just randomly nodded her head, trying to ignore the fact that Annalisa might have just called her stupid, which left Melanie with a job of giving Anna a warning glance to cool herself.

"What did she do this time?" Although Adelia didn't think that Nikki had done anything at all. And Sam was unfortunate enough to become a punching bag for Anna's rage at the girl.

"Enough about her. I'm not really in the mood." Annalisa cut off the conversation.

Adelia let that go, partly because her cell phone started ringing. The second she saw the name of the caller, her heart beat faster with hope.

She may be able to see _him_ again...and soon...

~o~

* * *

><p>~o~<p>

"**There will be a lot of complications to follow,**" Ratchet sighed.

"**Maybe not...As long as the Decepticons don't know about it.**" Sideswipe tried to soothe his comrade, and probably himself. He then looked at his leader as if asking for an opinion.

But Optimus remained quiet, deep in his own thoughts.

If what Sam told them was correct, they would have no other choice but to protect a girl named Adelia at all costs. But what about the girl's rights and feelings? If she refused to cooperate, they might be forced to restrain her so no danger would come in her way. Or, to put it directly, no Decepticon would be able to reach her.

"**Bumblebee.**"

The youngest 'bot gave an electronic squeak in response.

"**Tomorrow morning I need you to go to Sam's university , then give him and his childhood friend a ride to here. The rest of you stay and wait for their arrival with me. It's better not to leave the base until we have figure out what to do if our theory turned factual.**"

Every Autobots nodded, accepting the order. Even as Sideswipe whined a little about 'missing all the fun', they'd never even once doubted Optimus's decisions. Sometimes they disagreed, but none had ever disobeyed him. Because most of the time it seemed Optimus was asking them for a favor than ordering them around. And they knew—if he had an option—the Autobot leader would choose what was best for everyone involved.

That's the main reason why all of them had followed Optimus's leadership to this day. And they would not hesitate to sacrifice their own lives so that his ideals and what he held precious could live on for an eternity.

~o~

* * *

><p>~o~<p>

/YOU TRICKED ME! HOW DARE YOU?/ Annalisa's anger radiated through the satellite radio in space and out of the blue little cell phone's speaker in Adelia's hand. The brunette took the device away from her ear just in time before the loudness of it damaged her eardrum and—therefore—caused her to become deaf.

She gave Sam, who sat next to her in the driver's seat of a yellow Camaro with racing stripes, an apologetic look—again.

"I didn't trick you, Anna. I just...changed my mind in the last minute."

When Sam called her yesterday, Adelia had said, in front of Annalisa, that she could not see him today. She also stated that she wanted her friend to finish with music video shooting before meeting with him...together with the blonde.

That's why Annalisa was relaxed enough to fly to L.A. later that night, with Adelia seeing her off.

But right after she got home from the airport, Adelia made her own call to Sam, told him that there was a change of plan, and that she could see him today.

That's how she ended up in the front seat of this _really_ awesome car of Sam. And on her way somewhere just right outside of D.C. and Virginia state. A place she knew would give her the best memories to carry with her until the day she died, or it would change her life forever.

"Are you listening! Adelia, why are you doing this to me! Am I not your friend?" Anna's voice shook a little, as if she was trying to hold back a sob.

Any other person might fell for it, but definitely not Adelia, who had been the blonde's best friend for years. "Are you in the middle of a shoot? 'Cause your acting is really Oscar material."

"Adelia!" Annalisa yelled, no trace of any hurt left.

"Gotta go, girl. See you later. Tell Mel I'll call her later. Love you!" She ended the call, and turned off her cell phone, knowing that Annalisa would attempt to call back for—at least—another two hours.

"She's...interesting." Sam commented.

Adelia chuckled, well aware that he was trying to be polite."Yeah. Anna's great"

When he gave her a disbelief look, she laughed even harder. "Really, Sam. She's just in a bad mood these days. Normally Anna is, like you said, interesting to be around. Didn't you hear how she was trying to guilt trip me?"

"Yeah, I thought she was going to cry for real." Sam wrinkle his eyebrows a little and asked, "How did you know she's faking it?"

"If Anna's gonna cry, she won't talk. She hates it when people noticed her weakness." Adelia's smile turned sad for just a second.

"What about you? If I remember correctly, you eat when you are sad or depressed, right?"

Adelia grasped, then punched Sam playfully on his forearm. "Hey! Don't say that to a girl. You're lucky it's me. If you say that to other girls, especially Anna," Sam shuddered at that, "you are so dead."

When Sam nodded his head understood, Adelia continued, "But you are right, I eat when I'm depressed. But you know me, I rarely get depressed. So I'm okay."

Their conversation stopped short when the car turned pass the ten feet metal gates, guarded by a bunch of armed men in military-like outfit, and into a wide parking space of...Department of Health and Human Services?

What the...?

Instead of stopping, the car kept going, circled to the back of the building, where many more weapons-carrying men stood outside of what seemed like a closed enormous warehouse.

Without a word, Sam stepped out of the vehicle, making Adelia followed automatically.

"Sam." The tallest soldier, who also looked like he's the one in charge, walked toward the boy.

"Lennox." Sam acknowledged the man by nodding his head.

Then the man called Lennox turned his attention on her, and Adelia found herself chuckling nervously. "I'm Adelia Campbell. It's nice to meet you, sir."

He gave her a warm smile, understanding and all brother-like. "I'm William Lennox. And you don't have to be so formal with me."

Adelia didn't answer, but intended to keep the formality. Not only because he's a soldier with guns and knives—although he looked very friendly and kind at the moment—but she was raised to always respect those who are older.

It was then that the warehouse's closed gate slowly raised up from the ground, revealing a glimpse of what was the true Department of Health and Human services, and six giant robots staring down at her. She also heard a metal shifting sound behind her, where the yellow Camaro would be.

Her gaze wandered from the light green robot, to the bulk black one, to the blue old-man-like individual, then at the bright red one who was equipped with many blades, followed by a silver one with wheels for his feet, only to stop at the largest robot standing there.

It's _him_.

She could still remember his blue and red flames built from couple years ago. How...adorable—she just couldn't find the right word—he was when she saw him trying to hide his enormous self from Mr. Witwicky's sight.

"You all might want to cover your ears, or sound receptors or whatever you call it. " she warned.

They, including the robots, looked confused. But Adelia could not hold it in any longer, she jumped up and down and let out a loudest, "YEEEEESSS!" she'd ever made in her whole life.

All of them seemed to have momentarily lost the ability to speak. Pairs of eyes and optics blinking repeatedly in absolute stillness.

Adelia laughed, a little—okay, very— embarrassed. "Oops, I'm so sorry. I just, I was so happy!"

"I'm Adelia, by the way. Really awesome to finally get to see you again!" She knew she sounded a bit too enthusiastic. She couldn't help it. She was trying to break this awkward silence and uncomfortable stares from people, and robots, around her.

"Again? What do you mean 'again'?" Sam was the first to find his voice. Like Adelia had known Annalisa for years, he was also used to Adelia's...strangeness, or most of it.

"Almost three years ago. First in your backyard, then on the highway to Mission City. And again today." She shrugged.

"What!" Sam exclaimed.

Adelia grinned. "Sam, did you really think no one would get curious and look out the windows? You all were really loud, especially you."

No, they were not loud. Were they? Sam couldn't recall. And if Adelia had seen them, there were possibilities that others might, too.

"Then your friends—"

"Lucky for you, Mel was on a dare to a junkyard. But unluckily, Anna was sleeping over at my house that night. I don't know about other neighbors though."

That explained why, if only a tiny bit, the blonde took out her frustration on him.

"But then again, Mel was with me when the highway incident happened. We were on our way from Hoover Dam to Mission City."

"Oh God, don't tell me your mom and dad..." Sam put his hands of the top of his head. He remembered now that her parents had worked at a dam somewhere.

Adelia's smile was sad, but her voice held no grudge or anger, just calm acceptance. "Yup. They were working at Hoover Dam that day." And the day Melanie...But that was Melanie's business. She had no right telling any of them about what her friend went through. And she didn't want to make them feel guilty about what had happened, either.

"**I am truly sorry for your loss.**" _He_ spoke to her. His voice was softer and more gentle than her memories gave her.

Adelia tilted her head back to look up and gave him the brightest smile she could managed. "Thank you."

Sam saw it fit in that moment to introduce the robots to her. "These are the Autobots. They came from a faraway planet called Cybertron."

He pointed to the yellow one behind her. "That's Bumblebee. You can call him Bee. He's my buddy."

Bumblebee gave her a nod and a very cute electronic squeak.

She had to chuckle at that. "Nice to meet you, Bee. And you can call me Dee."

"That's Ratchet. He's like a doctor for them."

The light green robot sniffed the air, about to say something, when Sam cleared his throat and continued on.

"The huge black one is Ironhide. He's the weapon specialist."

The bulky Autobot transformed his right arm into a big canon, then pointed it at her. "**Want a piece of this?**"

Instead of feeling intimidated, Adelia found herself grinning. "That's really cool!"

A satisfaction came across his metallic face. "**The girl's got some guts.**"

Sam went on. "The red one there is Dino. He's a warrior among them. And so does Sideswipe, the silver one with wheels on his feet."

Both of them nodded at her. And she bowed her head a little bit in response.

"The old man is Que. He's like a scientist/inventor."

"**Nice to meet you. Would you like to see some of my inventions?**"

Adelia laughed. He did, indeed, sounded like an old super friendly inventor. "I would love to."

"And," Sam's voice filled with respect while he gazed up at the blue and red giant robot, "Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobot"

Adelia looked deeply into his optics.

Optimus Prime. Even his name was awesome, she thought. A little biased, she knew, but she didn't care.

"**Again, allow me to express my regret for your loss. It was my fault that you lost your parents.**" He bent down so his face was only a few feet above hers, his voice sincere.

"Don't worry about it, Optimus. It's nobody's fault."

She wanted badly to reach out and touch his face, to feel how cool or warm it was. But she held back. Instead she asked, "So what can I do for you? You must have some reason for bringing me here, right?"

Although, a couple of months ago during the alien war in Egypt, the world had came to acknowledged their existents on Earth. Few believed their stories. And even fewer had met them in person.

"**Smart little brat.**" Ironhide muttered.

Adelia grinned at that.

Optimus then answered her question by telling her about the battle. The civil war between the Decepticons and the Autobots that ruined they home Cybertron. How the bad guys' leader, Megatron, who was following the All Spark aka the Cube, their race's life source, got screwed over—not Optimus's exact word, but the meaning was the same—by Earth's gravitational pull and ended up crashing himself in the Arctic. Few thousand years later—she couldn't believe how long their lived—Sam's great-great grandfather found him. And the U.S. government created a secret organization called Sector Seven, and shipped him, along with the All Spark, to Hoover Dam for supervision.

"Sorry to interrupt Optimus, but did you said Hoover Dam?" Adelia's eyes went wide. Her parents never mentioned anything about Sector Seven, or Megatron, to her. Did they know about it at all? Or were they just a normal workers who had no idea what was going on under their noses?

Optimus only nodded his great head, then proceeded with the story. Megatron's awakening, the Decepticons destroying Hoover Dam, the battle that took place in Mission City, all of which Adelia kind of figured out as much, to how Sam saved the Autobot leader's life—Adelia totally wanted to give Sam a big bear hug for that— by shoving the All Spark into Megatron's chest, destroying the bad alien robot and, unfortunately, the Cube in the process.

Then he told her about what happened in Egypt five months ago. How Sam saved his life for the second time, literally brought him back from the dead—so Adelia made a mental note to really give Sam a hug when she had the time—and helped stop an even worse Decepticon, the Fallen, from demolishing the Sun, which would have destroyed every lives on this planet.

"**However, there is hope for our planet yet. Sam informed me that the All Spark may not be lost to us forever.**" He just kept looking at her. _At her!_

Adelia turned to Sam then, and got all the answers she needed when he gave her an awkward shrug.

"Me!" She pointed at herself. "Whoa, I knew there was something going on with me when Sam and I hugged yesterday. But I was just thinking about alien infection or something, you know?" She heard someone—couple of someone, actually— laughing at her. "Like me slowly turning into robot or the like. And—I'm rumbling"

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"Okay...So if I'm the All Spark—"

"**No if. **_**You**_** are the All Spark,**" Ratchet, the medical officer, confirmed.

Everyone turned their attention to him, so did Adelia.

"**Are you certain, Ratchet?**" Optimus inquired in a serious voice.

"**Yes. I've scanned her. It's faint, but still more powerful than I've examined from Sam, and permanent. So I am comfortable to conclude that she is, in fact, the All Spark.**"

And Adelia immediately dropped to her knees.

~o~

* * *

><p>~o~<strong><br>**

**Author's note:** Sooooooooo. How's the prologue? Do you like it? Hate it? Is it confusing? Too many grammar's mistakes? Oh, I really hope you like it, or at least find it interesting enough to continue reading.

How's Adelia so far? Is she a bit too weird? LOL. This is only the beginning of her strangeness! (Poor Optimus.) What about Annalisa? Is she getting on your nerves yet? And Melanie (who only got mentioned in this chapter)?

I know I dropped more questions than answer in this chapter. But they will be answered for sure, I just don't know when LOL.

Please comments if you like it, hate it, or have questions or corrections about my story. I thank you in advance for spending you time and read my story. Thank you!

See you next chapter!

~o~


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** Shade of Life ~ Reaching You ~: Chapter 1  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance, Drama, Humor, and Action.  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Optimus x Adelia (Main), _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ x _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ (Main. Will be revealed later on as the story progress.), Barricade x Melanie (Supportive), Sideswipe x Annalisa (Supportive)  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Reaching You is the second part of the Shades of Life trilogy. Sequel to Meeting You, prequel to Holding You, and acts as a main focus of the three. The story involves around Adelia Campbell and her two best friends, Melanie Lee and Annalisa Snow. Their lives were changed forever the night five meteors fell from the sky, and then six giant alien robots showed up on Adelia's neighbor backyard. Somehow, three years later, they found her, claimed she's the All Spark, and told her she's the most important thing for their planet's, and Earth's, survival. She just had to stay away, and alive, from the Decepticons. Easy thing to do, right?

**Warnings:  
><strong>1)** This story will be tied in with Dark of the Moon. So SPOILERS ALERT!  
><strong>2) Hi, Nice to see you all again. I'm LugiaTsuyu. I was from Thailand. So English is not my first language. That's why you will probably find a lot of grammar mistakes and not so smooth writing (such as repeated words and so on). And any comments, criticisms, corrections, and suggestions are greatly appreciated.  
>3) I am writing this as I go, so yeah. LOL<br>4) Also, you will probably find a lot of OOCness because I've never watch the Transformers cartoon before, just the three films, so I will apologize about that in advance. So please bear with me and I hope you will like my story. (Even though I am turning an action-packed franchise into romantic drama one.)

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Transformers, just my original characters, as it belongs to Hasbro, Marvel, and Paramount.

**Credit to: **I have to give these authors credits. As they were the ones who inspired me to write this story. First to **orphan mia**, for her incredible 'Strange Creature/. Then to **Elexies, **for her awesome 'Gateway of the Mind' story. And last but not least, to Ray of Starlight, for her amazing 'The Ties that Bind' series. I really thank you all for giving me the courage to finally written down my imaginations for others to see.

~o~

* * *

><p>~o~<p>

**Chapter 1: Autobots x Arm Wrestling Contest I**

~o~

From the driver's seat of a yellow Camaro, Adelia threw her right arm up in the air with apparent enthusiasm. "Go, Bee! Drive, drive ,drive!"

Bumblebee was more than glad to comply, he revved his engine and sprang towards the base's exit. Adelia's satisfied laughter slowly faded away as the car got further from NEST's secret headquarter.

The remaining Autobots, soldiers, and Sam stood silently for a few more seconds, then almost everyone of them started talking at once as they went back to whatever they were doing before the arrival of 'the alien girl', a title they had came up for Adelia.

"Wow," Lennox said to Sam.

The boy didn't even pretend not to understand. "Uh-hah, that's Adelia for you."

Couple minutes ago, when Adelia fell to her knees on the ground, they thought she was going to faint. But what did the girl do? She let out another, "YEEESS!" and bounced herself back up.

'So it means that you need me with you right?' She asked Optimus specifically.

The Autobot leader seemed slightly taken aback, but replied to her calmly. '**Yes. We cannot lose you into the hands of the Decepticons, for that would mean the end of your world.**'

'Okay. Then can one of you give me a ride to my house, well it's Anna's actually, so I can pack my stuff and bring them here?'

When they only gave her puzzled look, Adelia raised her brows. 'Wouldn't it be easier for all of you if I stay here?'

**'It would, yes.**' Optimus nodded at Bumblebee, and the youngest Autobot instantly transformed himself back to a yellow vehicle.

Adelia eagerly opened the car door and got inside, then poked her head out of the window to say, "I'll be gone for two hours top. So feel free to miss me!"

Aaaaand...that's how they ended up at this moment.

"**Has she always been that fascinated by extraterrestrial beings like us?**" Ratchet had to ask.

"Nope. She hates E.T. I kind of understand her on that one. E.T. looks more creepy than cute. But she likes robots stuff, you know, movies and anime and comics." Sam shrugged, smiled. "I'll say Adelia is pretty unique."

Sam looked at Optimus, saw the Autobot's leader bewilderment, and wanted to laugh. "Surprised you, didn't she?"

"**I was worried about how she would respond. And that we may have to force her under our protection. But we did not even have to ask.**" Optimus's relief was quite obvious.

Sam thought of how, back then in a first couple of years in high school, Adelia had been one of a few friends he had, a true friend, before her aunt forced her be homeschooled instead. Adelia had hated that. If her friend, Annalisa, hated to be weak, then Adelia hated to be forced more than anything in the world. However, Adelia's definition of being forced was not the same as other ordinary people, so Sam couldn't be sure of how she would react if they were to do that to her.

But they would never know, would they? Because she had been more than willing to stay with the Autobots.

Which, Sam admitted, scared him a little. As nice and friendly as Adelia was, she rarely do things that she or those close—and he meant really close—to her didn't benefit from it.

Well, guessed he just had to wait and find out, right?

Sam was brought back to the present when he heard Optimus asked, "**How is Mikeala?**"

"She's great. She just got a job helping this CEO guy run his exotic cars collection at Hotchkiss Gould Investments place." Sam answered proudly.

After he, and Leo, decided to attend a university in Washington D.C., Sam requested—and begged—Mikeala to come with him and, to his astonishment, she finally agreed. She now rented an apartment five minutes away from his campus. He spent most of his time living there with her, which left Leo happy as a clam at hide tide. Because his Hispanic friend basically had the dorm all to himself.

"I'm looking for a job myself. Just part-time though. But I'm not having any luck so far."

"**Things will work out for you, Sam**" The Autobot leader encouraged.

"I sure hope. I want to help support her. She's paying for all the rent and food and that makes me feel horrible." The boy's shoulders sagged.

"**I am certain she understands.**"

"That's the worst part! She doesn't expect me to be dependable!" Temper suddenly heated up, Sam stalked off to end the conversation.

Optimus gazed after the boy with a small concern when the silver Autobot came up behind him.

"**So what do we do from here, Optimus?**" Sideswipe inquired.

"**Seeing how cooperative Adelia Campbell is, I assumed we can continue the way we are, Sideswipe. Assisting the humans with their conflicts and defending them from the Decepticons.**" And mankind itself.

What all the Autobots understood without a word from Optimus was, they needed to be more cautious from now on, making it a priority that no harm would come to the girl, their All Spark.

~o~

* * *

><p>~o~<p>

Adelia got back to the base exactly one hour and fifty-seven minutes later. With a luggage in one hand, small suitcase in another, and a medium sized bag on her shoulders, she had successfully moved in with the Autobots...and a few—okay, a lot—of trained soldiers.

Sam had left with the yellow bot two minutes ago, though she heard that Bumblebee will be back after dropping the boy off at his girlfriend's apartment.

She did feel a little hesitant now, but quickly shoved it in the back of her mind. She would not lose the chance to spend time with him, er, them. How cool was it to get to live with the robots from space? It's priceless!

"That's all you have?" Colonel Lennox pointed to her belongings.

Adelia grinned. "Yes, sir."

"I told you, there's no need to be formal." His voice still had that brotherly feel to it.

"Then can I call you Mr. Lennox instead of Colonel, sir?" Adelia gave him a playful salute.

Lennox couldn't stop himself, he chuckled. This base would certainly become lively with this girl around. "Suit yourself then."

He picked up her luggage and started towards the warehouse's entrance, with Adelia following him closely.

Once inside, Adelia's eyes immediately searched for the blue and red Autobot. He was in the middle of discussing his next mission with Lennox's second in command when she said, "I'm back, Optimus!"

"**Welcome back, Adelia**" Optimus greeted when he turned and spotted her.

She was about to say something when the NEST commander interrupted with, "I'll show you to your room first. Then you can come back and talk to them later, okay?"

Adelia wanted to groan, but the obedient side of her had always been strong. Giving Optimus a longing puppy eyes, and she thought she caught a slight amusement in his neon blue eyes—or optics, she then went after the tall soldier submissively.

For the next fifteen minutes, Mr. Lennox showed her around the headquarter. First ,they put her belongings in a small bedroom with built-in bathroom on the third floor of the base. It was near the main operation room, so the Autobots could get to her quickly if the situation called for it, which pleased Adelia very much, because she could also see him...er...them, she meant them, from the room's windows.

The NEST commander also expressed his concerns about several matters. Her education was the first he asked about. Adelia shrugged and told him not to worry about it as she's not currently attending any college or university. Nor planned to—but she didn't tell him that.

Next was about her expenses. Although he was sure the government would cover for her food and some other living necessities, but she would probably had to find a way on her own if she wanted to purchase any extra items. Adelia answered him with an easy smile that all she really needed was her kindle, her laptop, and the internet and her life was pretty much completed.

Then he asked about her guardians or relatives. He knew that her parents were gone from her earlier conversation with Sam, but he said he would feel a lot more at ease if he could contact her custodian about her situation—but with a twisted truth, of course, they had to leave the giant alien robots part out of it. It took her longer to reply than any other questions, but she shook her head, stated that she had been taking care of herself—with helps provided by her best friends from time to time— since her parents passed away. So there's no one that needed to be informed about her whereabouts.

Lennox couldn't help but patted the girl's shoulder lightly, and she gave him a small smile to indicate that she was fine.

And last but not least, he talked about protocols—military ones. He assured that most of it did not apply to her. But she needed to know when he and his men might be walking around half-naked—not Lennox's words, and translation: shower time—when the three meals will be served, or what areas might be prohibited at a certain date or time.

He didn't voice it, but Adelia could tell that he was a bit uncomfortable having a teenage girl living with him and his team of rough and tough men. So she soothed his worry by notifying him— it was the truth, by the way—that she intended to be around Optimus twenty-four/seven. And it seemed to work, because the Colonel's brown eyes relaxed instantly.

By the time it was done, she all but ditched Colonel Lennox and ran back to the operating chamber. None of the human soldiers really paid attention to her, as they were all pretty busy with their own duties. But the Autobots had their optics fixed upon her with various expressions shown on their metal faces.

She was about to head towards Optimus when Que suddenly thrust some kind of device in front of her."**Do you want to try this?**"

She stared at it, confused. "It looks like a human arm."

"**Yes!**" There was so much excitement in his voice. "**I designed this so you humans could be ten times stronger in strength.**"

That caught Adelia's interest. If she was going to be the key in their war, it's better to prepare herself combat-wise, right?

"Cool, how do I put it on? Oh." She didn't have to put it on, the device simply opened and wrapped itself around her right arm when she pressed a blue button on the back of the hand-like plate.

"**I wouldn't do that if I were you, kid. It's still a prototype.**" Ironhide said from ten feet away.

Adelia smiled, randomly moving her fingers to adjust to the feeling of now equipped limb . "Thanks for the warning, Hide."

"**HI-HIDE?**" Ironhide stuttered, clearly flabbergasted.

Her grin widen. "Isn't it cute? And a lot easier to say, too."

Ignoring a gagging sound from the weapon specialist, she extended her bare arm to the silver Autobot. "And you are Sides."

Sideswipe rubbed his chin in consideration. "**Not bad. I like the sound of it.**"

Not noticing that every soldiers had by then stopped working and now were enjoying her interaction with their giant allies, Adelia beamed up at the silver Cybertronian.

"I know! I thought of it when Bee was driving me to my house, I mean Anna's house." She face fell a little when she looked at the light green 'bot. "I had one for you, you know? It's Ratch, but I don't really like it"

"**Thank Primus for that**" Ratchet said.

The medic's relief was not long-lived, as Adelia fisted her hands in front of her and vouched. "No worries, though. I'll definitely come up with a better name for you."

Ratchet eyed his leader for help, but then gradually looked away.

Optimus was smiling.

There was only a slight lift in the corner of the large 'bot's mouth, barely detectable, but it was a smile nonetheless.

How long had it been since they'd last seen Optimus's smile or heard his laughter? More than millennia ago, it seemed, since Megatron betrayed them and the war started.

Ratchet refocused on the girl once more, a small hope filled in his spark.

"And Bee already got it from Sam. So that leaves Dino, Que, and Optimus," she sighed. "But Dino sounds normal enough."

Again, she ignored Ironhide's snide comment, "**Right, Hide and Sides sound absolutely normal,**" then continued, "And Que is already one syllable"

She then gazed at the Autobot leader, who was already looking at her. And this time she was certain he's amused. "And I think your name is awesome. Optimus."

"**Thank you, Dee.**" The Autobot leader responded politely.

He was teasing her, Adelia giggled. She didn't know if anyone else was aware of it, but she knew. And she loved it as much as the way he said her nickname.

Optimus didn't know he was capable of such behavior. But watching her with his Autobot comrades had lighten up his long disheartened spark like nothing ever could before. Maybe it was her innocence. Or maybe it was the radiant easy smile she seemed to always wore on her lips that reminded him of Cybertronian sunrise.

They stared optics to eyes, and felt something inside them growing little by little.

Optimus had no idea what the feeling was. But Adelia did. She knew since the first time she saw him. Was she crazy? Probably. Was she weird? No doubt about it. But that night three years ago she knew he would eventually become someone important to her.

It wasn't love. At least not yet. Because she'd never believed in love at first sight. What she felt for him right now was a crush, and a major one.

But Adelia wished. Oh, how she wished this feeling would one day blossomed into love. And she hoped that he would feel the same way.

She really hoped so.

~o~

* * *

><p>~o~<p>

Afraid that Adelia had forgotten his creation, Que touched the girl's back softly with his index finger. "**Now, don't you want to see how strong you can be using my brilliant invention?**"

"**Oh, here we go.**" This time it was Dino who, with his Italian accent, moaned. He liked his partner, but he had to admit that Que's gadgets weren't always smart.

"But how?" She was talking to herself rather than wanting a real answer. Adelia glanced around the base for things that might give her some ideas. It was then that she saw a desk, and a light bulb in her head lit up.

"Autobots Arm Wrestling Contest!" She proclaimed.

"**Autobots** **Arm Wrestling Contest?**"All of the Autobots, with the exceptions of Bumblebee, who was currently with Sam, and Optimus, who was the most tranquil among them, repeated after her. But even the Autobot leader was looking at her with inquiry in his optics.

"Yeah! I mean, you guys are basically ten times, a little less I guess, bigger than humans, right? So if I'm ten times stronger wearing this, I should be able to compete with your strength, right?" She paused, tapping her chin in thought. "But if it's a contest, we'll need a winning prize."

"How about a special mission?" One of the bystander soldiers put in to help.

"I'd rather have a vacation!" Another added.

"**I will allow the winner to choose his next two missions himself. Is that agreeable as a reward?**" Optimus proposed to his comrades.

His subordinates, but he preferred to call them friends, enthusiastically—as much as Cybertronians could be—accepted his offer.

Optimus found it odd that he had never took part in an event like this before. And even more peculiar that he was, more than he let on, looking forward to it.

As soldiers, Autobots and humans alike, they were often retreating or firing at their foes. There was rarely a time that they didn't have to be on alert for the enemies' attacks or malevolence schemes.

But no longer were there just soldiers among them. There was, in this instant, an innocent individual. One who had had a normal and blissful life, a life he and his Cybertronian foes annihilated by bringing their war upon this planet. He would make it absolute that Adelia experienced as much joy as she once had with her family and friends.

His strong urge to see to her happiness had nothing to do with the fact that she was now the All Spark. It mattered to him that she was, yes, as she's the only hope for the survival of his planet and its civilization. But he was the one responsible for her loss, it didn't matter that she did not hold him accountable for what had happened, he could not—would not—forgive himself. And he wanted to do right by her.

He and his comrades were her family now.

And she seemed to have gotten along with all of them well, too, Optimus thought, watching the girl explaining the rules of arm wrestling to the rest of the Autobots.

"We will need a _really_ huge table," Adelia glanced around, and saw one hidden under the indoor balcony. She pointed at it. "Can we use that?"

Dino walked over and picked it up. "**It's Que's work table. So I don't see any harm in using this. He destroys it regularly with his so-called inventions anyway.**"

Que let out a, "**Hey!**", but didn't protest.

As the red Autobot placed it in the center of the warehouse, NEST soldiers moved to stand near—and above —the table, surrounding it with interest and humor in their eyes. Bets started flying all over.

"I say fifteen for Ironhide!" Surprisingly, or not, Lennox was the first. He just hoped that no government directors would walk in and found them neglecting their duties, or that there would be any emergency coming up.

"I say ten for Dino!" Another shouted.

"Five for Ratchet!"

"Five for Bumblebee!"

"Ten for Sideswipe!"

"My brand-new laptop for Optimus!"

Every eyes and optics in the room turned to Adelia. She faked an innocent grin and said, "What?"

"You are not going to take that back, are you?" Colonel Lennox narrowed his eyes.

Adelia shook her head, determination in her eyes. "I won't."

Then all hell broke loose.

And Que was left half-sparkbroken because nobody betted on him.

~o~

* * *

><p>~o~<p>

"**Are you certain, Dee?**" Optimus inquired, not noticing that he had used her nickname.

All of them were preparing themselves, and waiting for Bumblebee to join, before starting the first match. The soldiers that betted on Ironhide, who the most votes belonged to, were giving him secret tips on how to arm wrestle. Those who had their money on Dino were telling him to embed his bladed elbow to the table. It was almost the same with Ratchet and Sideswipe.

"Of course, Optimus. So you have to win, okay?" She laughed at her own private joke, " My life depends on you now."

"**Ironhide is very strong.**" He quietly stated.

She tilted her head to the side and up at him, "But you are stronger, right? You are their leader."

"**I'm only leader because I am," **a Prime—he didn't like the sound of it now as he didn't then, "**...more composed in dread situations. Otherwise Ratchet or Ironhide could also be suited for the position.**"

He's very humble, Adelia thought, perhaps _too_ humble. Then she smiled at him. "Well, my laptop, or an escape ticket from Boredom Empire," though she would never be bored with him and the Autobots around, "is in your hands."

He didn't say anything but nodded at her.

"**Bumblebee is here!**" Sideswipe announced anxiously.

And all of them turned to see a yellow Camaro with racing stripes driving up from the street.

Now, let the battle of pride—and money/Adelia's laptop—begun!

~o~

* * *

><p>~o~<p>

**Author's Note: **Aaaaaand here's Chapter 1! This chapter is quite short. What do you think? A little silly? I think so, too. LOL. Lots of grammar mistakes? I think there are. But I hope you don't have a difficult time understanding it. And I apologize for using the same words repeatedly throughout the chapter. I'll try to improve myself on that.

So who do you thing will win? Ironhide? ('Cause he's all about fighting.) Ratchet? ('Cause he knows Cybertronian body functions better than anyone.) Dino? (He's pretty sneaky with his blades and invisible ability.) Maybe Sideswipe? (He said so himself in ROTF,"_Damn, he's good!_") Bumblebee? (He had his moments in both ROTF and DOTM.) Or Optimus? (Who, as we all know, kicked asses in all three films, and now has Adelia's _life _on the line.)

Did I forget someone? Whatever...LOL

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

To _**trina mase - **_I'm glad to hear that. I want Adelia to be unique, so that's why I write her character as it is. It's a relief you like her so far.

To **_Luna636 - _**How's this chapter? I hope there's less grammar mistake. I'm not sure. But I'm glad you love my story so far. I'll try to improve myself so that you all will not be disappointed.

To **_sesshomarusmate54 - _**Thank you! I hope you will still enjoy Reaching You in the future!

See you all in Chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:** Shade of Life ~ Reaching You ~: Chapter 2  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance, Drama, Humor, and Action.  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Optimus x Adelia (Main), _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ x _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ (Main. Will be revealed later on as the story progress.), Barricade x Melanie (Supportive), Sideswipe x Annalisa (Supportive)  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Reaching You is the second part of the Shades of Life trilogy. Sequel to Meeting You, prequel to Holding You, and acts as a main focus of the three. The story involves around Adelia Campbell and her two best friends, Melanie Lee and Annalisa Snow. Their lives were changed forever the night five meteors fell from the sky, and then six giant alien robots showed up on Adelia's neighbor backyard. Somehow, three years later, they found her, claimed she's the All Spark, and told her she's the most important thing for their planet's, and Earth's, survival. She just had to stay away, and alive, from the Decepticons. Easy thing to do, right?

**Warnings:  
><strong>1)** This story will be tied in with Dark of the Moon. So SPOILERS ALERT!  
><strong>2) I'm LugiaTsuyu. I was from Thailand. So English is not my first language. That's why you will probably find a lot of grammar mistakes and not so smooth writing (such as repeated words and so on). And any comments, criticisms, corrections, and suggestions are greatly appreciated.  
>3) I am writing this as I go, so yeah. LOL<br>4) Also, you will probably find a lot of OOCness because I've never watch the Transformers cartoon before, just the three films, so I will apologize about that in advance. So please bear with me and I hope you will like my story. (Even though I am turning an action-packed franchise into romantic drama one.)

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Transformers, just my original characters, as it belongs to Hasbro, Marvel, and Paramount.

**Credit to: **I have to give these authors credits. As they were the ones who inspired me to write this story. First to **orphan mia**, for her incredible 'Strange Creature/. Then to **Elexies, **for her awesome 'Gateway of the Mind' story. And last but not least, to Ray of Starlight, for her amazing 'The Ties that Bind' series. I really thank you all for giving me the courage to finally written down my imaginations for others to see.

~o~

* * *

><p>~o~<p>

**Chapter 2:  
>Autobots x Arm Wrestling Contest II<strong>

~o~

"**I really am sorry.**"

"I told you, Que. It's not your fault." Adelia, sitting cross-legged in Optimus's massive hand, said for—what seemed like—a hundredth time.

But the blue Autobot still had that shameful expression on his metal face while he looked at her bandaged right arm.

When Bumblebee was explained about the contest, they had decided who would go against whom first by using the old-fashion, human way; drawing-lots.

The first two names drawn up were Adelia and Ironhide.

Ironhide smugly warned the girl that he wouldn't hold back just because she's the All Spark, to which Adelia gladly said that she didn't want him to go easy on her anyway.

Then she had solved the height differences problem by joyfully asking Optimus to lift her into his large palm, so she could lay stomach-flatted on it, reached her equipped arm out, placed her elbow on the table's white surface, and gave the weapon specialist a challenging look.

True to Ironhide's words, and Dino's thought, trusting Que's invention was not a smart choice to make. In less than five seconds, the black 'bot would have thrown her thirty-feet across the hangar if not for the firm and gentle grip Optimus had on her body.

The Autobot Commander worriedly asked if she's all right. She was about to reply that she was fine and dandy when she smelled, felt, and saw something burning. Her arm.

She panicked a little, compared to Bumblebee and Que anyway, and immediately pried the device off of her.

Ratchet was next to her instantly. He scanned her arm, assured that it was not a bad burn, and called for one of the soldiers to bring him some human medicine and bandage.

The medic 'bot was a very quick with his work. It made her wonder how he could wrap the tiny gauze—for him—around her arm so perfectly and tenderly in under three minutes.

She then used this chance and requested to remain on Optimus's palm a little while longer as she wanted to watch the rest of the Autobots arm wrestle. To her delight, the Autobot leader nodded his great head and held her closer to his broad chest.

But to her displeasure, Que forfeited his match against Ratchet, his reason being that he failed as an inventor and therefore had no right to compete after such a reprehensible event, and started apologizing to her until now.

"I'm fine." Adelia said, stroking the white bandage. "It won't even leave any scar. And I've always wanted one."

Finally, thank God, the inventor nodded and slouched away to observe Dino, who had beaten Ratchet in the last round, competing with Ironhide.

"**Are you certain you're all right?**" Optimus repeated the question for the second time in a low voice, as he intended not to disturb his friends.

Adelia took her eyes off a very entertaining battle —as the warrior 'bot and the weapon specialist cheated in their own ways; Dino digging his bladed elbow onto the table and Ironhide pointing his free but-cannon-readied arm at the red Autobot—and tilted her head back to smile at the Autobot leader. "Of course. I sprained my ankle once and it hurt way more than this."

Optimus closed his eyes. He disagreed with Que. The old Autobot was not a failure. It was he who was at fault. He could have prevented such incident from happening if he only forbid Adelia from participating. And he well knew how dangerous Cybertronian's power could be compared to human's. "**It is my deepest apologies. You have not been here more than five earth hours and I have already gotten you injured.**"

To his astonishment, Adelia slapped her knee. "That's it! We need a limit. A rule." She turned to his comrades and raised her voice. "If I don't ask for it, _none_ of you is allow to apologize to me more than once a day."

While he was a few inches away from his second victory, Ironhide declared, "**Don't worry, kid. I **_**never**_** apologize.**" But whether he knew it or not, his face stated otherwise.

Adelia could tell that the black Autobot felt just as bad as Que for going a little too far on her. So she tried to ease it, without his awareness, by giving him a teasing grin. "Well then, you just earned five extra points from me, Hide."

He scoffed and, in that exact moment, slammed the red 'bot's hand onto the table. Dino let out a curse in Italian, then stepped away so Bumblebee could take after his position.

"And you, Optimus," Adelia smiled and spun her posterior around to look at him face-to-face, "are not allow to apologize to me more than once a week."

Optimus creased his metallic brows."**I do not understand. Why are you not willing to accept apologies from us when we are clearly to be blamed?**"

Adelia's eyes shone with so much indulgent, so much sincerity. "First of all, you all apologize too much. Second, you're not Ironhide; who almost had me flatted against the ceiling. But Ironhide is not Que; who invented that device. And, this is the most important part, the three of you are not me; who wanted—insisted—to use that machine despite the warning."

Unable to control herself, she reached out and touched his massive jaw softly. "It's me who should say sorry to all of you for being so stubborn and caused all this trouble."

"**You have not done anything wrong, Dee.**"

Her lips curved into a sneaky smile. "Then we have nothing to apologize to each other, right?"

Optimus almost laughed, would have done so, if he remembered how.

"**Prime, it's your turn!" **Ironhide yelled from behind Adelia, oblivious to the sweetness in the air around the girl and his leader. He had Sideswipe's arm twisted on the table and couldn't wait to proclaim himself an ultimate winner after he had beaten the metal out of Prime in this upcoming round.

Adelia jerked her hand away from where it rested on Optimus's cheek. With her face slightly redden, she gestured her head toward the weapon specialist."Go and break Ironhide's record, Optimus."

He nodded his great head and lowered his hand to the ground so Adelia could jump off. He waited until she ran up the stairs to stand on one of the hangar's indoor bridges—giving him a cheerful wave of her arm, then he elegantly approached the table where Ironhide awaited with his arms crossed.

"**When was the last time you and I compete, Prime?**" The weapon specialist bent his back and put his elbow on the table first.

Optimus followed. "**Approximately six million earth years ago.**" Before the war began. And when he was named Orion Pax.

"**Then let's relive those memories.**" Ironhide smirked, didn't clarified out loud that he'd gained victory against Prime when they had last battled.

The two Autobots grabbed each other's hands, and applied all collectable strength into their metallic arms.

Adelia was completely awed, as three minutes had passed, but neither of them seemed to have the upper hand. Both their arms were still at exactly ninety-degree angle from the table's surface.

By the time it reached the sixth minute, most of NEST soldiers had sweat running down their faces. And if she's honest, so did she. Part of it might be about the bet, but not entirely. It was how magnificent and captivating and strong these two beings before them were.

"I think you might have to say goodbye to your laptop soon, girl." Lennox commented when—at last—the weapon specialist got a few inches over the Autobot leader.

"We will see who has the last laugh, Mr. Lennox." Adelia replied, noticing the way Optimus's optics lit up.

As she predicted, in the next second, Optimus abruptly knocked Ironhide's arm down. The table gave, broken into pieces—and Que's devastated cry echoed throughout the warehouse. The black Autobot ended up laying on his back on the hangar's concrete floor, with Optimus kneeling next to him.

Those who had the ability to foresee the future hollered in joy. Those who didn't, their wallets about to become thinner, booed goodheartedly.

Adelia hurried from where she was and sprinted down the steps toward Optimus. He was still crouching on one knee beside the weapon specialist, who managed to get back up on his own feet, when he offered her his opened palm. She didn't hesitate and hopped on it right the way, knowing she would be more than comfortable there.

"I knew you would win! I _knew _it!" She hugged his one of his large fingers tightly, didn't care one bit how cold or rigid it was.

"**I appreciate your confidence in me, Dee. However, this victory was not obtained by my own strength alone. Such as it was, Ironhide became distracted by Colonel Lennox's remark and exhibited an opening for me to act upon.**"

Every eyes of the soldiers who had lost the bet were fired at their commander. Lennox pretended to whistle and avoided making any eye contact with his acquaintances by staring up at the hanger's ceiling.

Adelia laughed. She was right, Optimus was too modest. "Well, as long as I get to keep my laptop and got a few extra bucks in return, I don't really mind."

She poked her head out to look at the soldiers standing a few feet below. "Sooooooo," she dragged the word, before crooking her fingers twice at them, a huge grin on her lips. "Pay up, guys."

The toughest of the toughest men—who had risked their lives multiple times fighting the Decepticons—groaned like little kids who just got their toys taken away by their parents.

And Adelia learned—very evil of her, she knew— that she enjoyed it very much.

~o~

* * *

><p>~o~<p>

Bam! Bam! Bam!

Several deafening knocks on the apartment's wooden door disrupted two individuals who were sound asleep in the room. A man in his early twenties was taking a nap with his arms around a nineteen year-old dark-haired girl, who was having a slight fever and resting on the soft couch.

"Let me guess, your friend, Annalisa." His rough voice was thick with sleep. He remained still despite the constant, and louder, door pounding from the outside.

Normally Melanie would have got up immediately and opened the door. But she was not normal today. A rarely-occurred fever had gotten the best of her, and she lay enervated next to her boyfriend, Cade.

She tried her best to ignore the beating pulse in her head, but with her best friend knocking the door nonstop, and knowing that Annalisa wouldn't give up until she'd talked to her, the only way she could go back to sleep was to listen to whatever troubled the blonde this time.

Decided, Melanie attempted to unclasp Cade's arms from her waist, then giggled when he suddenly sat up with her still in his embrace. Few seconds later he let go of her and she slowly stood up, yawned and stretched a little, before walking toward the door a few meters away.

_Oh-oh_, was the first word that popped in her mind when she saw Annalisa's face.

"Took you long enough to open the door." The blonde spat unintentionally.

Melanie smiled at her friend kindly and signed her reply. "_Sorry. I'm a little sick, so I was sleeping._"

Anger in Annalisa's eyes instantly turned to concern. "You okay?"

"_Yes. What about you? I thought you have to work today._" Melanie tilted her head a little. "_Is everything okay?_"

The frustration was back. "No! Adelia tricked me! And she turned her cell off on me, too! Argh!"

She strode inside without any invitation from Melanie, stopped when she saw a brown haired man sitting on the couch staring—glaring—at her. Annalisa didn't back down and scowled back. "I thought you were dead. If I had known you'll be here, I wouldn't have come."

"Then feel free to leave." Cade countered.

He never like this friend of Melanie's. She had hated him from the moment they met, and it's vice versa. She looked for every chance to bite—not literally—and bicker at him. Cade thought it's best to avoid her, as it meant no bothersome arguments to be exchanged, but it's damn close to impossible when the three of them, the brunette included, always hung around one another.

Adelia, on the other hand, he could deal with. He liked her a little more than he liked their neighbor's dog, the girl talked like there's no tomorrow and it tended to be quite annoying at times, but she was...nice to him enough. Unlike the blonde, Adelia never displayed any aversion or mistrust toward him, even though he just mysteriously, suspiciously appeared in Melanie's life. All she said to him when they were first introduced to each other was, 'I don't care where you came from or who you were, as long as who you are now makes Mel happy. But remember this, if you hurt her, Anna and I will never forgive you. We will hunt you down and bury you in the hottest volcano we could find.' The last part might have been a joke, but Cade had felt an inexplicable tension in the back of his nape.

Annalisa pointed her chin at him, marched to the open-kitchen, which was connecting to the living room, and seated herself on the dining chair.

Relieved that her boyfriend and best friend would not be arguing like they usually did, Melanie walked back and lowered herself next to Cade, who immediately wound his arm around her in a passionate gesture.

Annalisa eyed them with an obvious disapproval, even if she didn't comment on it.

"_What happened to Dee?_" Melanie asked, not entirely worried about said—signed—girl. Adelia was a lot tougher than most would think. If she chose to turn off her mobile phone, it meant she wanted some privacy, some time away from their overprotective friend.

"What happened? She lied to me! She promised, _promised _that she wouldn't go and meet those revolting, disgusting aliens without me!" Anna took a deep breath to try to calm herself when she got a scolding look from Melanie. She also noticed a glimpse of fury on Cade's face, but didn't really care about it.

"_So Dee finally got to see him again. I'm glad._" If she hadn't been sick, Melanie wouldn't have signed that to Annalisa.

The blonde sprung up from the chair, knocking it to the floor, and shouted. "How can you say that? Those stupid aliens were the reason you and Dee-" She broke off as she saw the look on Melanie's face.

Melanie's gaze was very stern, even if a soft smile decorated her lips. She was the only one who was able to cool down Annalisa's fiery temper. She was certain Adelia could do the same. But the brunette claimed that it's better for the blonde's health expressing her emotions than keeping it all inside and became one of those depressed emo girls. So she rarely stopped or warned Anna from letting it out on her, and the blonde had gotten so used to it that she threw her tantrums at Adelia the most.

"_Anna, since you seem to have forgotten, I'll tell you again. No matter how close the three of us are, we still have no right to decide or control each other's life._" Her eyes were sympathetic when she continued to sign, "_Wasn't it you who said 'I won't let anyone tell me which path to walk, and I'll choose my own future'?_"

Annalisa choked back a little because Melanie had used her own words against her, to remind her of an innocent, ambitious little girl she'd once been.

But she could not accept it, and she was no longer that girl. "Still, I can't leave Adelia with them. I just...can't."

As the throbs in her temple increased by the minute, Melanie knew she needed to go back to rest before it got any worse tomorrow. With an apology in her mind, she signed, "_You had someone installed a GPS signal on Dee's phone, didn't you?_"

Realization hit Annalisa's brain so hard she almost slap her hands on the kitchen's counter. "Right! I have to go now. I'll call tonight and visit you tomorrow, Mel. Feel better, okay?"

Just like that, and the blonde was gone like a passing storm.

After the sound of Annalisa's footsteps faded away, Cade had to say, "You shouldn't remind her about the GPS. Adelia is going to be mad at you."

Melanie smiled. "_You know Dee, Cade. She can't stay mad at anyone more than a couple minutes_"

Precisely the reason why he felt pity for the brunette. Both her friends used that trait, unintentionally in the blonde's case, and purposely in Melanie's case, to take advantage of the girl from time to time.

"_Besides, Anna needs to learn a lesson. I don't think Dee would let it go this time._" She sighed. "_Too bad I won't be there to see it._"

In that moment, it dawned on Cade who the scariest of the trio was. It's none other than this euphemistic girl sitting next to him.

~o~

* * *

><p>~o~<p>

Later that evening, Adelia sat on the hangar's interior overpass, her legs dangling at the edge of it, with a cheese sandwich in her hands and Optimus in the range of her sight—he was discussing some kind of mission with Ratchet. And she made a mental note to ask him about it later, just to talk to him.

She was chitchatting with Sideswipe about awesome martial art moves when the base's alarm system triggered.

Every soldiers immediately went full-forced, prepared for an enemy attack. The Autobots did pretty much the same, but they formed a circle with their backs turned on her. Protecting her, the AllSpark, was their first priority.

"We have visual! The intruder is..." A soldier in charge of the security monitor, Lieutenant Galvin, trailed off. Then confusion sank in. "A girl..."

"Oh, boy." Adelia murmured. She had a strange feeling that it might be...

"It's Annalisa Snow!" The same soldier exclaimed. He sounded almost exactly the same as Leo, Sam's roommate.

_Anna's got another fan_, Adelia thought, amused.

But when she realized where she was, and what situation she's in, she frowned a bit. How did Anna find her?

"What should we do, sir?" One of the soldiers asked Lennox.

"Tell our men at the gate to chase her away. But do not hurt her." The NEST Commander said. "Tell her the department has moved to another location."

"That won't work, Mr. Lennox. Anna has a world-class stubbornness. And she knows I'm here." Adelia had no idea how the blonde knew. But she's going to find out.

Now every eyes focused on her—again.

"You know her?" Lennox pointed to the screen, which showed a live video of Annalisa arguing with the guards at the base's entrance.

"Yes."

"How did she find this place?" There was a little accusation in his tone, but Adelia overlooked it.

She shrugged. "I want to know that, too. I didn't even know where I was being taken to until I got here, remember? And I didn't touch my phone since."

Colonel Lennox ran a hand through his military-cut hair. "Sorry, girl. A lot has happened in one day. And we can't have outsiders knowing about us."

She smiled. "Don't worry about it, Mr. Lennox. I get it."

"**So what are we going to do about her?**" Sideswipe motioned his head toward the direction of the gate outside.

"Sir, we have a problem! She's threatening to call the reporters on us!" Mr. Galvin informed in a nervous voice.

"Shit." Lennox cursed. Reporters were the last thing they needed to deal with. He—and he was certain the others, too—would rather be warring with the Decepticons and get their asses fired at then face those starving vultures. Oh, he knew that not all of them are bad. But they were vicious and unmerciful in their questions and their stories most of the time.

"Can you let her in? I'll talk to her." Adelia now stood next to the NEST Commander on the ground. Her face as serious as he'd never seen in the past eight hours she'd spent here.

When Lennox nodded his head, Lieutenant Galvin passed his order to the guards outside through the transmitter straight away.

Adelia then turned her head toward the Autobot leader. "I think I'm gonna need your help, Optimus"

He crouched down until his face leveled with hers. "**Anything, Dee**"

"When Anna gets here..." She heard footsteps coming, stomping, closer. "Hold me up, please."

Optimus grabbed her gently into his hands and slowly stood up. Facing the wide-opened warehouse gate, they waited for the arrival of her friend.

"ADELIA!" A shout came before the girl herself. She didn't pause when she stalked in and glanced at the soldiers surrounding the area. And her face didn't change at all, not for a second, when she saw giant robots ten times her size staring at her. Anna ignored everyone else, even the enormous creature who had detained her friend his in massive hands. Her attention, and fury, directed completely on the brunette.

"Hey, Anna." Adelia greeted, waving a hand at the blonde.

"Don't _'Hey, Anna_' me, Dee!" She pulled at her hair. "How could you?"

"You know the answer." Adelia sighed. She had had enough with explaining her reason to Anna. "Well, first let me introdu—"

"Don't bother. You are going back with me." The blonde stepped closer to Optimus, but had to stop when she noticed that her friend had a couple feet over her in the robot's hands.

Adelia was trying to calm her temper, which had struck without a warning when Anna interrupted her rudely just now. On the outside, Adelia was easy-going, rarely-get-mad, too-talkative, and giving-off-a-weird-impression kind of girl. That's who she was, yes, no pretence about that. But she also had this temper. A temper that whenever it was up, she always regretted it afterward. It usually last for a few minutes, but few minutes could be resulted in brainless action on her part, and harm others—emotionally or physically.

So she made sure she was back to her normal self again before she spoke. "I'm not going back with you, Anna. I'm going to stay here."

Oh, the look in Anna's eyes. Eyes that sparked with so much grief it pierced Adelia's heart. "You chose them over me? Over Mel? Over the three of us?"

Adelia tried to hide her own hurt by covering it with a joke. "Oh, come on. You make it sound like I'm a boyfriend who are breaking up with you. Two of you, too. I know I'm charming, but not _that_ charming"

To all of the audience's surprise, the blonde's lips curved into a half-frown, half-smile "You have always been the most selfish bitch between the three of us."

Adelia smiled, not offended at all. She knew Anna spoke the truth. She was probably the most selfish person in the world. And a bitch, too. "But you love me anyway."

Annalisa snorted. "A permanent lapse of judgment."

"Now that we are both calm, I need to ask you something" Adelia eyed Colonel Lennox, then looked over her shoulder at Optimus, before she settled her gaze on her best friend. "How did you find out about this base's location?"

When Annalisa just cleared her throat and stared straight into her eyes, Adelia face went plain shock. "You didn't..." Adelia dug a hand in her jean's pocket and took a little blue cell phone out. "You didn't!"

"What?"

"Now, _you_ don't '_What?_' me. You always look at people eye-to-eye, dead-on, when you are about to lie." Courtesy from her acting career, Adelia mused.

This time, the blonde looked away. Her gaze landed on a strangely familiar silver robot. She just couldn't put it together where she had seen him. _If _she had seen him at all. 'Cause she's pretty sure she would have remembered seeing a twenty-feet robot somewhere. Well, whatever.

"Anna," Adelia's voice was firm. "Tell me you didn't. _Please_ tell me you didn't."

Still avoiding the brunette's eyes, the blonde answered. "I did."

Adelia couldn't believe her ears. Her temper was about to strike again for the second time that day—she hated being forced the most, but invasion of privacy came pretty close to it—when a sudden unbearable pain consumed her whole body. It was as if her bones were being melt, her organs being twisted. She felt herself falling, and falling...

"**Dee!**"

Optimus's terrified voice was the last thing she heard, and then...her world went black.

~o~

* * *

><p>~o~<p>

**Author's Note: **Hi! I'm back with Chapter 3! I'm so, so sorry for the long wait! I had to re-write the arm wrestling part a couple of times, and it took me almost two weeks to finally get it right! (But I'm sure my grammars and vocabularies haven't improved much. I'm sorry about that. Please bear with me, I promise I'll try the best I can to make it easier for all of you to read my story)

So, how's this chapter? Like it? Hate it? So-so? Please review and correct any mistakes I made (both in English and about Transformers histories?.) I really appreciate all of your comments. I hope I will not disappoint you in the future with both the plot and my writing.

Until I see you all the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 3

**Title:** Shade of Life ~ Reaching You ~: Chapter 3  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance, Drama, Humor, and Action.  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Optimus x Adelia (Main), _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ x _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ (Main. Will be revealed later on as the story progress.), Barricade x Melanie (Supportive), Sideswipe x Annalisa (Supportive)  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Reaching You is the second part of the Shades of Life trilogy. Sequel to Meeting You, prequel to Holding You, and acts as a main focus of the three. The story involves around Adelia Campbell and her two best friends, Melanie Lee and Annalisa Snow. Their lives were changed forever the night five meteors fell from the sky, and then six giant alien robots showed up on Adelia's neighbor backyard. Somehow, three years later, they found her, claimed she's the All Spark, and told her she's the most important thing for their planet's, and Earth's, survival. She just had to stay away, and alive, from the Decepticons. Easy thing to do, right?

**Warnings:  
><strong>1)** This story will be tied in with Dark of the Moon. So SPOILERS ALERT!  
><strong>2) I'm LugiaTsuyu. I was from Thailand. So English is not my first language. That's why you will probably find a lot of grammar mistakes and not so smooth writing (such as repeated words and so on). And any comments, criticisms, corrections, and suggestions are greatly appreciated.  
>3) I am writing this as I go, so yeah. LOL<br>4) Also, you will probably find a lot of OOCness because I've never watch the Transformers cartoon before, just the three films, so I will apologize about that in advance. So please bear with me and I hope you will like my story. (Even though I am turning an action-packed franchise into romantic drama one.)

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Transformers, just my original characters, as it belongs to Hasbro, Marvel, and Paramount.

**Credit to: **I have to give these authors credits. As they were the ones who inspired me to write this story. First to **orphan mia**, for her incredible 'Strange Creature/. Then to **Elexies, **for her awesome 'Gateway of the Mind' story. And last but not least, to Ray of Starlight, for her amazing 'The Ties that Bind' series. I really thank you all for giving me the courage to finally written down my imaginations for others to see.

~o~

* * *

><p>~o~<p>

**Chapter 3:  
>Decepticons x Encounter<br>Autobots x A Talk with the AllSpark**

~o~

Elizabeth Howell, twenty-six years old, five feet three inches tall, a natural redhead, with oval-shaped face, dry-lips and dry-skin from lack of proper caring, an all-in-all everyday kind of woman. The only notable thing about her was the expressive, unusual emerald-colored with hints of golden flakes eyes.

She'd ran away from home when she was fifteen and had never look back. At the age of nineteen, Beth went to a gallery show and found her passion, her peace of mind, in nature photography. She had worked her butt off cleaning people's houses—and got fired most of the time because of her clumsiness—before she could afford her first professional camera and pay for her photography classes at a decent college.

Now, an almost-well-known freelance photographer, Beth made enough money and bought a little apartment she liked to call her own 'den' back in the States. It's nothing glamorous, but it provided her with a sense of security, and a sense of relief she had fought hard to feel again since her mother remarried thirteen years ago.

Beth smiled sadly, and focused her camera's lens on a pride of African lions a few meters away. Trying her best to not disturb the magnificent creatures, she captured their wondrous activities; the king of the wild roaring into the open grass field, the females nurturing their youngs, and—her personal favorite—the miraculously innocent cubs playing with one another.

She loved the African wilderness. She had been to most of the countries around here, taking pictures of different types of animals, trees, and the skies. And her first time in Namibia's isolated, wildlife land was currently more than enjoyable.

It was, until she saw an odd looking M915 Line-Haul speeding toward her from the right.

Something warned her that this abnormal vehicle was dangerous, namely the instinctively, frightened roars of the lions and how they quickly moved themselves and their babies away from the scene.

Beth immediately thought, _Hunters_. And ran to her camouflage-painted Jeep, which she had parked ten feet behind her, and dug out her satellite radio phone from her travel bag to report a possible illegal hunting to the officers nearby.

Her fingers stopped short on the first number she had just punched in when the Line-Haul let out a animalistic growl. The last thing Beth expected to happen was exactly what happened. The vehicle just...transformed, becoming a thirty-feet enormous—extremely scary—robot. Half of its metallic head covered by a sand-dirtied cloak, it was staring at her with those sparkling, sinister, crimson optics.

Overcame by fear, Beth stood where she was, frozen, only to land rigidly on her behind when the giant closed in on her.

The corner of its...lips...curved into a cruel smirk. "**Well, well, well. Have you lost your way, fleshling?**" It spoke with a male, ominous voice. So, despite her terror, Beth assumed 'it' was more like a 'he'.

"Please." She whispered, but had no idea what she was begging him for.

The cruelty in his grin turned sadistic. "**Very well.**"

Beth saw it before he even move. Her death.

In that moment, instead of a devastating horror, she found peace. She, deep down in her mind since that night thirteen years ago, had wanted to end her life countless times, but was too much of a coward and afraid to have done it herself before. It was her darkest, most valuable secret.

She slowly closed her eyes, and felt an unnatural-caused wind blowing, coming at her.

She was finally going to be free...

Then...oblivion.

~o~

_That stupid female insect fainted_, Megatron smirked.

Oh, he had meant very much to blow her head off. But what he saw sparked his rare interest, his curiosity. The human woman feared him, he knew. Who didn't? He was Megatron, the ruler and destroyer of the Universe. But the instant he pointed his gun at her, charging its power to maximum strength before he fire her useless existence into nothing, fear was no longer tainting her eyes, only acceptance and...disturbing elation.

So instead, he aimed his gun at the fleeing lions behind her, and blasted the male into pieces, half imagining Starscream in its place.

But the fleshling had fainted in the process.

_Might as well_, Megatron thought, putting his weapon away and walked toward the woman's body on the dirt ground. He paused for a second, then bent down to pick her small form between his sharp fingers, scratching her side a little.

This human female might proved to be an interesting pet.

~o~

* * *

><p>~o~<p>

"**Is she going to be all right?**" Optimus inquired worriedly. His gaze had never left her since the moment she'd collapsed and he gently placed her fragile figure on a military emergency bed. It was times like these that he silently wished he'd had some prior medical knowledge himself.

The medic 'bot knew exactly what he needed to do and immediately scanned the girl, expecting for any signs of illness or injury, but what he found had stunned him more than anything."_**Primus**_**. I've never seen anything like this before in my millennia long existence.**" Ratchet said with awe, although there was a hint of wariness. His optics were bright while he re-scanned Adelia's body for the second time, and third, and fourth.

Always the impatience one, Dino pressed, "**What is it?**"

"**The girl...something wrong...with her?**" Bumblebee spoke through three radio stations. He stood behind the blonde, who's clinging onto Adelia's hand tightly...and was oddly quiet.

"**I do not know if this can be defined as something is wrong with the girl. But,**" Ratchet lifted his optics from Adelia and looked over his shoulder at Optimus, "**she's no longer entirely human.**"

"WHAT?" All the humans shouted, while the extraterrestrial beings were speechless.

"**Can you explain, Ratchet?**" The Autobot leader demanded softly, but with such gravity in his tone.

"**Forty-eight point nine one three zero percent of her bones are no longer only consisted of calcium.**" The medic paused to organize his words carefully. "**They are also containing carbon, lithium, chromium, manganese, and many more of what you humans called elements.**" He saw question marks on some of the soldiers' faces and sighed. "**In other words, it means almost half of her bones are now-**"

"Metal." Squeezing her best friend's hand even harder, Annalisa finished the sentence for him.

Ratchet eyed the blonde with surprise, "**Yes,**" before he continued, "**The process is slowing down...for now. But I suspect that by the end of earth month all of her bones will become metal**"

"**Why didn't you tell us about this before?**" Sideswipe asked from a far end of the hangar, where he was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"**Because it was not there three hours ago!**" Ratchet threw his hands in the air, a gesture indicating he was starting to feel stressed. "**The AllSpark inside of her must have been...hibernating all this time. Until something triggered it sixteen minutes ago.**"

Most of them focused their eyes and optics on the blonde, who had arrived twenty minutes before this incident occurred. Optimus was the only one whose attention remained unwavering from the brunette.

Sensing people's eyes on her, Annalisa screeched, "You think it's _my_ fault?"

"**Who else could it be? The brat was fine until you showed up.**" Ironhide replied.

Annalisa wanted to scream her lungs out. How dare they blamed her for what happened to Dee? She would never hurt her friends. Ever. All she had done for Mel and Dee was always for their own goods. "Fine? She was fine, you say? I'm not blind. You think I didn't notice that her arm was bandaged?" Her glare moved from one Autobot to another, and lastly landed on Optimus. "I hate you all! You stupid alien pieces of crap!"

"**YOU LITTLE!**" Ironhide roared, his arm transformed into a massive cannon. Dino and Sideswipe also had their weapons out—ready to support or to stop the black Autobot? No one knew but themselves.

"**Enough!**" It was no higher than Optimus's usual volume, and definitely less ears-piercing than the blonde's yells, but the authoritative tone in his voice made all of them stopped whatever they intended to do and turned their attention to the Autobot Leader instead.

"**The most important priority right now is Dee's well being. If you want to argue, I suggest you do it elsewhere**" He gave Ironhide a scolding look, but spoke to all of them. "**Autobots, I have told you many times you are not to intentionally harm humans, do you understand?**"

When they nodded their metallic heads, Optimus reverted his optics back to Adelia. "**Is there anything we can do for her, Ratchet?**"

"**No.**" Deciding whether or not to inform his leader while the audio-receptor-crasher girl was still present, Ratchet figured he had rather deal with the blonde than Optimus's wrath—not that the large Autobot was easily angered. "**And, Optimus, her organs are not functioning the way it supposed to. It's not harming her,**" he hurriedly clarified before any of them could say anything, "**but I am not sure how this will affect her living habits. There is not a single change in her flesh, more than sixty percent of her body is still comprised with water. However, until she wakes up, we will never know what else has changed.**" And perhaps, even if the girl became conscious, they would never know the how and the why, either.

The only way they would be able to find the answers was if the AllSpark could communicate.

Even as his own thought, Ratchet had to shake his head at how ridiculous it sounded. The AllSpark? Conversing with them? There was never a possibility about _it_ being alive, despite _its _energy and powers to create lives on Cybertron.

Just in case, perhaps he should examined his own main frame, too—making sure that he was still functioning properly.

~o~

* * *

><p>~o~<p>

Adelia felt herself floating. It was as if she's in space, where there's no gravity to restrain her to the ground. She wanted to open her eyes, but was afraid she might be all alone in a murky, unfamiliar place.

Is she dead?

She hoped not. She just got to finally spend time with Optimus. There's no way in Hell—if she wasn't already in one—she was going to let that opportunity slipped by.

She kind of distinctively remembered getting furious at Anna for 'stalking' her. Then, before everything went dark, she heard Optimus's voice. He had called out her nickname with...concern? Fear? Maybe a little bit of both. And despite a small guilt in her gut, she couldn't help but feel delighted that he cared for her.

"_**Open your eyes, young one.**_" A soft, female voice registered in her head. It was a language unknown to her, but Adelia could understand it like it was spoken in English.

Whoa...freaky much? Maybe she _was_ dead.

"_**You are not offline, young one. I merely wanted to speak with you.**_"

Offline? Ooh, she got it now. The (friggin') AllSpa...

"_**My dear Ironhide was right, you are quite a clever one**_" A little chuckle.

Not only was it...she...talking to her, it...she...could read her mind.

"_**Your mind is also mine. It was definite that I should know what you are thinking. I am, after all, inside of you.**_"

_Am I going to, um, see something really pretty or something really creepy when I open my eyes?_ Adelia thought.

Another low laugh. "_**How can you see me when I am you? But to answer your rather humorous question, it is neither beautiful or terrifying, young one, but an empty dimension which had never been visited until this moment.**_"

Adelia immediately lifted her eyelids. And the all spark was right, there was nothing in front of her, only the infinite white. She could barely see herself!

"You are right, it's not creepy or pretty. It's both!" She said out loud in English.

"_**You are an honest one, are you not?**_" Said with amusement.

"I try to be as much as possible." Adelia replied with a shrug. "So why am I in this super-white dimension?"

"_**I need to discuss things with you, young one**_"

"Okay, let's hear it." Adelia, still felt like she's floating, crossed her legs together.

"_**This will be my first, and my last, visitation to you.**_" The voice held more seriousness now. "_**I may not be able to answer all of your questions, but I will try not to keep many things from you. You are, after all, my descendent **_"

"I'm your WHAT?"

A quiet chuckle. "_**Not literally, my young one, figuratively. In terms of power, the AllSpark power.**_"

"Oh, whew. I was about to ask 'if I'm related to you, then how come I'm only five feet seven and not twenty-something feet.' Guess this makes more sense." She wiped an imaginary sweat off her brow.

A full feminine laughter echoed throughout. "_**I have chosen the right one. I am glad you are by my dear Optimus's side. He has always been one of my two favorite sons.**_"

"Oh, right! You created—I don't like that word, let me rephrase it—you gave them their lives. I think I should thank you for, you know, giving me the chance to meet Optimus, too."

"_**You are very welcome, young one. I see that you fancy him?**_"

"Um, I don't know if my feelings for him are that strong yet, but I do have a major, Jupiter-size crush on him." She laughed, flushed a little. Then a question popped in her head. "You said two favorite sons, who's the other one?"

If the girl could see the AllSpark, and if it...she...had a human form, Adelia would have seen a sad smile on her lips. "_**It was, is, Megatron.**_"

Mega-

"Wait, isn't he the bad guy? He wanted—and I think he still does—to use you to control the universe."

"_**You see, young one. That is why he trouble me so. He was once as kind as dear Optimus.**_" At Adelia's disbelief gasp, she continued. "_**When they ruled Cybertron together, he was firm while Optimus was fair. But it is without question that both were just**_"

When the AllSpark spoke next, there was so much hatred in her soft voice. "_**But it was not long before Megatron came upon the Fallen, a dark, twisted being. Of all my children, I had most always feared him and Sentinel. The Fallen polluted Megatron's spark with a darkness called greed, and my dear child was never the same since.**_"

"Whoa," was all Adelia could say. She hadn't hear about this from Sam or Optimus. So note to self: Don't forget to ask Optimus more about histories of Cybertron—but mostly about his past.

Able to read Adelia's mind, the AllSpark said, "_**It is unfortunate that knowledge cannot be transfer from one vessel to another. The Cube was there through all of Cybertron's existence. Since its birth to its glory and...its destruction. But from here now on, whichever directions my children and Cybertron are heading, it will be in your memories.**_"

Something in that last sentence tickled Adelia's brain. "Err, you don't mean that I'll...live, um, as long as you and your old vessel, right?"

Adelia was absolutely, completely thunderstruck by the AllSpark's silent answer.

Quadruple the effect on the "Whoa."

"_**Please understand the reason I passed such a heavy burden onto you. In my former vessel, I was merely the Cube. I did not have the ability to communicate or defy any Cybertronian from using me for their own deceitful desires. But you are not entirely the same as me. You are also human, you have a mind of your own, you can choose.**_"

"That's the problem! How do you know I'm not going to use this power you gave me to do evil things?" Adelia asked desperately, finally gotten over her shock—she figured millions of years with Optimus wasn't going to be bad at all, and it's a lot more awesome to spend forever with giant alien robots than vegetarian vampires. But people changed. She didn't care much for power now, but who knew what she would think in the future.

Affection filled the AllSpark's kind voice. "_**Just that you asked this question is enough for me to know you are not going to use it for your own gain. At least, not something malicious**_"

"You should know that I'm _the_ most selfish person in the universe" Adelia was half-teasing, half- serious.

"_**That is best, young one. If you are too kind, like my dear Optimus, you would weary yourself out day after day**_." The AllSpark's concern for the Autobot leader was obvious.

"Don't worry, Ms. AllSpark. I'll make sure that Optimus has lots and lots of relaxing time from now on." Not only was it a promise to the AllSpark, but it was to herself also.

"_**Now, if only Megatron also has someone to humble him from his never-ending greed for power, I will be able to rest my long-troubled spark in peace.**_" A signed escaped the AllSpark.

Adelia gave the AllSpark a few seconds to dwindle her concerns for Megatron before she said, "Can I ask you something?"

"_**Yes, young one.**_"

Adelia grabbed her chin between her thumb and index finger. "You can give life, right? And then what else can you do?"

The AllSpark was more than pleased that the girl did not refer the powers she now possessed as hers, but rather still that of its former owner. "**You **_**can heal them. But, as you are still partly human, there are boundaries not to be crossed. **_**Do not**_** force your body to do things it cannot uphold, do you understand?**_"

"Okay...but...ah...three questions...for now. First, what do you mean 'still partly human'? Two, how do I use your powers then? And three, what else can you do?"

A soft chuckle again ringed in the air—if there was air in this dimension. "**You **_**also have the abilities to shield and reflect any harms falling upon you. To use the powers, it is only a matter of will. You may need some time to practice, but it is nothing convoluted. And I assumed you know the answer to your first question**_"

Okay, she got her there. Adelia teeny, tiny, kinda had an idea that she couldn't be 'just' human anymore if there's so much power inside of her body. But she was fine until Anna got her mad and...Wait. Now she's confused.

"_**Don't be, young one.**_" Her tone now was grim. "_**I have to admit, It was never my intention to reside all the powers into you if I had another option. But five months ago in your human time, the last two pieces of my former self were used and destroyed. And you were my last resort**_"

"Oh, no wonder I got really sick five months ago when I'm usually healthy as a horse." Adelia said simply.

"_**My apologies, young one.**_"

"God! Not you, too!" Adelia cried out, she palm-slapped her cheeks softly and slowly dragged her hands down her chin. "You Cybertronians people apologize waaaaay too much."

A laugh. "_**They are my children after all.**_"

"So it all started from _you_?" Adelia sighed, shaking her head.

Then suddenly the AllSpark got serious. "_**I was still half-asleep, recovering, until you came into close contact with my dear ones. Then I knew it was time for me to awaken. However, it took me longer than I had hope.**_"

"Eight hours and thirty-three minutes, to be precise." Adelia grinned. "And you managed to save Anna's life, too. I would have knocked her out and send her to an island where there's no electricity or cell phone signal. She would kill herself before three hours is up." And so would Adelia. But she might last a bit longer, maybe a week.

They both laughed in harmony.

A full minute had passed before Adelia tilted her head and spoke. "But, seriously, this is my last question. Why _me_?"

The AllSpark's voice was so kind Adelia felt her eyes stung. "_**Many reasons, young one. But you were within your mother when I first met you. Your tiny, human sparkbeats soothed me like nothing had ever did in a long time.**_" She paused. "_**And I knew the day would come when my children would find and destroy me.**_" Optimus was always the noble one, willing to sacrifice himself for the sake of others. However, "_**I did not want to fade away. Before your mother left to give you life on earth, I slowly relocated bits and bits of myself into you.**_"

So her parents did work at Sector Seven. Adelia didn't know how to respond to that, as they had kept this a secret from her even in their last moments. But she soon realized there was no need to over-complicate things. They only did what they thought was best for their only daughter. She should be thankful for what they did for her all those seventeen years, they made sure she was well-loved and happy and had protected her with their lives.

"Thanks for telling me all this, Ms. AllSpark." Adelia whispered with a soft smile on her lips.

"_**Remember, young one.**_**" **The voice seemed to be further and further away. **"**_**You are our only hope.**_"

With that, Adelia felt herself falling and falling again.

Then...she slowly blinked her eyes open.

And what she saw brought a frown upon her face.

~o~

* * *

><p>~o~<p>

**Author's Note: **Okay! Here's Chapter 3! First things first, I know I probably have LOTS of grammar mistakes in this Chapter! (And I blame the way the AllSpark talks as much as my inability to improve.) But I hope you all will still continue to read Reaching You.

And how's this Chapter? Confusing? (I kinda am, too when I was writing it.) Because there are so many questions in need to be answered, so I kinda threw this job at the AllSpark, LOL. If it's too hard to understand or seemed out of place or just...dumb, I'll try to rewrite it in the future!

And here you have Megatron! I hope he's not too out of character!

Anyone want to kill Anna yet?

_**To kellviolinthebest: **_I'm sorry I couldn't squeeze in a Sideswipe x Anna scene. It will definitely be in the next Chapter!

Until Chapter 4! See you!


	5. Chapter 4

**Title:** Shade of Life ~ Reaching You ~: Chapter 4  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance, Drama, Humor, and Action.  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Optimus x Adelia (Main), _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ x _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ (Main. Will be revealed later on as the story progress.), Barricade x Melanie (Supportive), Sideswipe x Annalisa (Supportive)  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Reaching You is the second part of the Shades of Life trilogy. Sequel to Meeting You, prequel to Holding You, and acts as a main focus of the three. The story involves around Adelia Campbell and her two best friends, Melanie Lee and Annalisa Snow. Their lives were changed forever the night five meteors fell from the sky, and then six giant alien robots showed up on Adelia's neighbor backyard. Somehow, three years later, they found her, claimed she's the All Spark, and told her she's the most important thing for their planet's, and Earth's, survival. She just had to stay away, and alive, from the Decepticons. Easy thing to do, right?

**Warnings:  
><strong>1)** This story will be tied in with Dark of the Moon. So SPOILERS ALERT!  
><strong>2) I'm LugiaTsuyu. I was from Thailand. So English is not my first language. That's why you will probably find a lot of grammar mistakes and not so smooth writing (such as repeated words and so on). And any comments, criticisms, corrections, and suggestions are greatly appreciated.  
>3) I am writing this as I go, so yeah. LOL<br>4) Also, you will probably find a lot of OOCness because I've never watch the Transformers cartoon before, just the three films, so I will apologize about that in advance. So please bear with me and I hope you will like my story. (Even though I am turning an action-packed franchise into romantic drama one.)

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Transformers, just my original characters, as it belongs to Hasbro, Marvel, and Paramount.

**Credit to: **I have to give these authors credits. As they were the ones who inspired me to write this story. First to **orphan mia**, for her incredible 'Strange Creature/. Then to **Elexies, **for her awesome 'Gateway of the Mind' story. And last but not least, to Ray of Starlight, for her amazing 'The Ties that Bind' series. I really thank you all for giving me the courage to finally written down my imaginations for others to see.

~o~

* * *

><p>~o~<p>

**Chapter 4:  
>Autobots x His Smile<strong>

~o~

With Annalisa's face hovered a few inches above hers, Adelia sighed and closed her eyes again. "Here I am, still hoping that the first person I'll see when I open my eyes is Optimus. But what did I get? Your gorgeously ugly face almost kissing mine. It's sad, Anna. Really sad."

Annalisa's response was to pinch Adelia's forearm. "Shut up. You almost gave me a heart attack when you fainted." With that, she twisted her friend's flesh even harder.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch." Adelia, eyes shot open, bolted right up from the emergency bed. "That really hurts! Are you trying to rip my skin apart?"

"I will if it's going to keep you away from them!"

Adelia—probably out of instinct—turned to Optimus, who was kneeling right next to the bed but on the opposite side of Anna, and tried to reach for him.

Beginning to understand this particular gesture from her, the large Autobot carefully and gently nudged the young blonde out of his way before scooping Adelia into his hands. He heard her let out a relief huff of breath as he straighten himself to his thirty-feet height .

"That's not fair! Come down here, Dee!" Anna shouted from the ground.

If looks could kill, Adelia was pretty sure she'd be dead by now. As she made herself more comfortable by sitting cross-legged on Optimus's palm, she slightly wrinkled her nose at her friend."No can do. I know that look, Anna. You are going to use force to drag me back with you. And if you go rough on me, I'll have no choice but to do the same. It's not going to end pretty with all Mr. Soldiers standing here." She tilted her head backward to take a look at the Autobot Leader. "And I think Optimus doesn't like violent, right?"

When he nodded, Adelia grinned, then shifted her eyes to Annalisa again. "See? So I have to be a good girl and don't get into any fights."

The sound of the blonde's snort was edged with sarcasm. "Right! Doesn't like violent. Yet he's the one who gave you that hideous scars on your back."

A sharp inhale from behind her made Adelia's brain snapped. And if she was a machine—although she suspected she's turning into one—she might have exploded right then. But her voice was cool and calm when she spoke, "You weren't there, Anna. You don't know what happened. So don't talk like you know everything. If it wasn't for Optimus, Mel and I wouldn't be here right now."

Annalisa's face fell. And if she wasn't imagining it, Adelia thought she saw tears gathering in the corners of the blonde's beautiful blue eyes.

She wasn't a quick-tempered person. Far from it. If she had to count, she would say she get mad about five times a year tops. And three out of five she would be annoyed at herself for something _she_ did. However, she had zero tolerance if someone wrongly insulted or accused her precious ones. Even if that 'someone' was her own best friend.

Annalisa knew it, knew it well. She knew how fair Adelia could be. And how biased as well. "You have only met him for a couple of hours and now you're already choosing his side"

Adelia, finding Anna's statement to be more than true, decided right then that she had had enough of this. But fire against fire wouldn't solve anything, so she settled for a kind smile. "I know you're trying to keep the three of us together. And let me assure you, nothing can separate us. _Nothing_. But Mel found her happiness with Cade. I found a place where I want to belong. It's time for you to find yours, too."

She would not cry in front of them, Anna told herself. "My happiness, a place where I belong, is with the two of you."

Adelia felt her own eyes sting, but she threw her hands up in the air and said jokingly. "Whoa, I'm not sure I enjoy threesome. Or females, for that matter."

Annalisa choke out a laughter. "Smart-ass bitch."

"Ditto."

Just like that, to everyone's surprise, the intense air around them seemed to have vanished.

She had to admit that was one of the many reasons why she'd always acted out around Adelia. Why they were able to be friends. With Melanie, the Asian girl had an infinite patience and control, forcing her to behave. With Adelia? The brunette could find humor in anything, it didn't really matter where or when, even in the girl's rare pissed-off mood. And that helped cooling down Annalisa's own temper as well .

So she surrendered, for now. "I'll let you do whatever you want. But it doesn't mean I accept or like them, understand?" Annalisa pointed her properly manicured finger up at her friend's face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. And Anna," Adelia waited until the blonde raised her eyebrow, "if you ever pull that reporters stunt and offend any of the Autobots again, I might find it unavoidable to cook for you."

For the first time, the onlookers saw the blonde went pale. Flustered. "Um...yeah. I, uh, well. I'm gonna go now."

"Oh, Anna," Adelia searched for her phone, found it tugged inside her shirt's pocket— Anna must have put it there—then she tossed it down, "take this with you."

Annalisa missed it by at least a foot. The small device, a lot stronger than it looked, landed on the concrete floor and slid to a stop right in front of Sideswipe's wheeled feet.

Adelia laughed. "You suck at this, Anna."

"Shut the hell up." The blonde's cheeks flushed red.

Before Adelia could tell Optimus to lower her to the ground, Annalisa already strode over and picked up the little mobile.

To the blonde's annoyance, when she stood, the silver alien robot was staring at her. His gaze gave her a funny, awkward feeling. "Is there a problem, Alien?"

"**Have we met before?**" He thought that she was oddly familiar since the moment he saw her stormed inside the base.

"What?" Annalisa made a face at him. "This kind of pick-up line from an alien is just damn gross."

A loud laughter burst from Adelia. "Ouch, Sides. Just ouch."

A bit irritated, Sideswipe scowled at the blonde, who had her hands—along with the tiny, blue communication device— on her hips, but he replied to the brunette. "**I'm not trying to...pick up anything. I saw her at...**" he accessed his memory bank, found what he was looking for, "**a facility called Angel Guardian Orphanage in Chicago thirty-two earth months ago.**"

Annalisa flinched, blushed, and let out a yelp. "Shut up! Why did you-"

"Aw, Anna. That's so sweet of you" Adelia placed her hand between her chest. "I knew you couldn't forget that place"

It seemed impossible, but the blonde's face became even redder. "Whatever. I'm gonna go. You better call me when you get a new phone"

"As long as it's GPSproof."

Annalisa smirked. She turned and was half way across the hangar when Adelia realized something and called out. "How did you get here?"

The blonde glanced over her shoulder and shrugged. "I parked my car a few blocks from here and walked."

"You sure no one followed you?"

Annalisa rolled her eyes. "I'm not dumb, Dee. I know this place is off-limits. Classified. Top secret." Again, the sarcasm was there.

"You better take good care of yourself now." After all, you are not a normal human anymore, Annalisa thought, trying really hard to cope with that bitter fact. The knowing smile told her that the brunette understood her hidden meaning well enough.

"m'kay. I'll call you and text Mel when I feel like it." Adelia waved her a goodbye.

After a final glimpse at the silver 'bot, the blonde marched away without looking back.

Watching her friend's retreating back, Adelia exhaled slowly, and wiped away imaginary sweat on her forehead. "Whew. It's like a hurricane just passed."

Optimus was still quite astounded with the girls' interaction. One earth minute it appeared as if their companionship was coming to an end, but the next he could sense the powerful bond between them strengthen. All because of Adelia's rather humorous...comment. Optimus had, for the second time, almost laugh. He then came to a conclusion that their little AllSpark was full of surprises.

But what the blonde had said had bothered him greatly. He tighten his hold on her protectively, unconsciously. "**Are you feeling all right, Dee?**"

The question was not only referring to her fainting incident, but also about the scars Annalisa had mentioned. Adelia turned herself around to face him, sighing a little in her mind. She knew he would ask, knew he would be blaming himself and their war. "I feel wonderful, Optimus." She tried to ease the tension by smiling at him, eyes sparkling. "It would have been better, though, if your face was the first thing I see when I woke up."

Light bulb in many soldiers' heads strongly lit up. They had ideas, bizarre ideas, since the first time they saw her looking at the Autobot Leader. There was no mistaking it now. The girl's proclamation was as clear as a day. And it didn't seem like she wanted to hide it at all.

And they were totally flummoxed by it.

But, judging from his indifferent reaction to her words, it was without a doubt that Optimus himself didn't have a clue. Ratchet might, so did Bumblebee and Sideswipe. Ironhide and Dino wouldn't care. And Que was...Que, so the old Autobot probably didn't notice, either.

Things just kept getting weirder and weirder.

"**What happened, kid?**" The weapon specialist, in his usual arms-crossed stance a few feet from Optimus, asked.

Before Adelia could reply, Ratchet stepped out and waved Ironhide's question away. "**We will discuss that later. I must examine your body.**"

"I'm fine. Really. There's no need for examination." Even as she said that, Ratchet was trailing the blue, triangular beams flashing out from his optics all over her, scanning her internal body functions.

"**How is she, Ratchet?**" Optimus inquired.

The medic sighed. "**Her bones are now fifty point three three seven percent metal, but at least the progression has stopped. However, her organs are beginning to show signs of alteration. I imagine they are trying to adjust to the enormous amount of energy from the AllSpark.**" It was so like Ratchet to talk of body parts as if they have individuality.

"**It's incredible, Prime. She will soon going to be able to survive without any human food or water. Energon is to be her primary source of sustenance. But as the AllSpark, she has the ability to produce it herself.**" He let out a shaky breath, the expression on his metallic face could only be described as enthralled.

Optimus, on the other hand, was deeply troubled by this. He looked at Adelia, who was blinking repeatedly at Ratchet, and was about to apologize to her when she suddenly turned her eyes on him. Her gaze and smile were directed at him knowingly. "You used up your limit already, Optimus. I think you better wait for next week."

The Autobot Leader might not be aware of it, but the others and Adelia did. He was smiling.

Adelia's heart skipped a beat. His smile was a little awkward, as if he had forgotten how to do it. But mainly because of that, it made her eyes glassy. On one hand, she was more than delighted that she could make him smile. But on the other, she was sad. It broke her heart to realize what the war had cost him.

"**I understand, Dee. I will not apologize. But allow me to say I hope you will forgive us for defiling your way of life.** "

Heart still aching for him, she puffed her cheeks. "You're sneaky, Optimus. That's almost like an apology."

This time, his grin was more natural. "**Not at all**"

No one dared to interrupt the two, as they could feel the large Autobot and the teenage girl having a little 'moment'. None but the weapon specialist, of course. "**You don't seem surprise to hear all that from Ratchet.**"

"Come on, Hide. If giant, awesome, alien robots like you guys could exist, nothing is more surprising than that." She paused for a beat, deciding whether to tell them now or later, she guessed now would be better. "And I kind of already heard it from the AllSpark herself."

A, "**WHAT?**", escaped from all the Autobots but Optimus.

Adelia almost laugh. Today seemed to be their 'WHAT?' day. "The AllSpark. I had a really...interesting talk with her while I was unconscious."

"**You had a talk with the AllSpark?**" Dino was almost gaping.

"Uh-hah."

"**And it's a she?**"

"Yup."

"**What was the conversation about?**" Ratchet, his fascination with her temporary gone, asked in an uneasy voice. He didn't expect his foolish thought to be correct.

"Basically, it was about how she became inside of me. You know, my parents not only used to work at the dam but for Sector Seven?" As she didn't really want an answer, Adelia continued, "I guess my mom was in the AllSpark research team or something. And she was pregnant with me, too. So the AllSpark told me she transferred some of her power to me then, you know? When I was still a fetus. She also said she didn't really want to drag me into this, just like you, Optimus." Her lips curved. "Now I know where you all got this apologizing habit from."

"**What is next?**" Ironhide pushed.

"Well, she said because the last pieces of her old self were destroyed, she had no choice left but me. That's basically it." She then clapped her hands together. "Oh, and she told me about things I can do. I'm still not sure how they work, but I'm supposed to be able to reflect and shield myself from danger—though I have no idea what kind of danger."

"**We gotta dance...practice...work it out**" Bumblebee suggested through his radio.

"That's what I think, too. But I'm beat today." She glance down at the NEST commander, who had been quiet all this time. "Do you and your friends mind teaching me a few things about self-defense starting tomorrow, Mr. Lennox?"

"No problem, girl. But we start our day at five a.m. You sure a teenage girl like you are up for it?" The tall soldier teased.

"Hey! I'm not asking to join the military. There's no need to me to force my eyes open before the rooster does." She didn't bother to deny her inability to wake up that early. "How about you guys teach me when you have spare time?"

"Don't be lazy, girl!" One of the soldier shouted out goodheartedly.

Adelia laughed. "Just so you know, I'm the laziest person on the planet!"

"**Do not worry, Dee. We will keep you out of harm's way.**" Optimus said firmly. But, admittedly, he would be more at ease if she could defend herself, too.

Adelia touched her heated cheeks with her palms. "Aw, thank you, Optimus. That's so sweet!" Then her face grew serious. "But I don't want to rely on you guys all the time. If I have the power to protect myself, I should."

"**You have to keep in mind that we can't have the Decepticons know about you. So I don't think we want you to use your power and risk exposing you to them.**" Sideswipe informed her.

"**The way she is now is exposing enough.**" Ironhide injected. "**I couldn't sense it before, but now the energy from her is overflowing.**"

Optimus nodded. "**You are right, Ironhide.**" He turned to Que. "**I believe we need an equipment to conceal it.**"

The scientist 'bot's face simply lit up. "**It'll be my honor, Optimus!**"

Adelia had to smile. It still felt unreal. Her sitting here, being part of such an amazing group of extraterrestrial beings. And loving every second of it.

But, deep down in the corner of her mind, she knew peaceful day like this would not last. Sooner or later, she would've to witness the cruelty of their war...And deaths. Many, many deaths.

She just hoped Optimus, and the rest of the Autobots she was beginning to care for, would not be one of them.

~o~

* * *

><p>~o~<p>

**Author's Note: **Are you guys bored of my complaints yet? Please don't be. 'Cause this chapter sucks! (Although I have to admit I like Optimus and Adelia interaction here). This chapter is really, really, really short! I'm very sorry about that. And my grammar and vocabulary? As horrible as always! But, again, bear with me. I will keep trying my best to improve it.

So, how's this chapter? Do you guys like Adelia more or beginning to hate her? (I assure you, Adelia may seems like a Mary Sue now, all understanding and nice, but you'll see in later chapters that she's as ordinary as we are...Just a bit weirder...Okay! A LOT weirder!) What about Annalisa? Is she still getting on your nerves? What about the Autobots and Optimus? Are they too OCC? I really hope not.

I promise the next chapter will be longer!

And thank you for all your comments and encouragements! You guys are the best!

To _**kelliviolinthebest: **_How's Anna x Sides scene in this chapter? I hope you find it okay. (And I did tell you they will interact very little in the beginning of the story. And how short is it? LOL)

Again, thank you! See you all next chapter!


	6. Chapter 5

**Title:** Shade of Life ~ Reaching You ~: Chapter 5  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance, Drama, Humor, and Action.  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Optimus x Adelia (Main), Megatron x Elizabeth (Main), Barricade x Melanie (Supportive), Sideswipe x Annalisa (Supportive)  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Reaching You is the second part of the Shades of Life trilogy. Sequel to Meeting You, prequel to Holding You, and acts as a main focus of the three. The story involves around Adelia Campbell and her two best friends, Melanie Lee and Annalisa Snow. Their lives were changed forever the night five meteors fell from the sky, and then six giant alien robots showed up on Adelia's neighbor backyard. Somehow, three years later, they found her, claimed she's the All Spark, and told her she's the most important thing for their planet's, and Earth's, survival. She just had to stay away, and alive, from the Decepticons. Easy thing to do, right?

**Warnings:  
><strong>1)** This story will be tied in with Dark of the Moon. So SPOILERS ALERT!  
><strong>2) I'm LugiaTsuyu. I was from Thailand. So English is not my first language. That's why you will probably find a lot of grammar mistakes and not so smooth writing (such as repeated words and so on). And any comments, criticisms, corrections, and suggestions are greatly appreciated.  
>3) I am writing this as I go, so yeah. LOL<br>4) Also, you will probably find a lot of OOCness because I've never watch the Transformers cartoon before, just the three films, so I will apologize about that in advance. So please bear with me and I hope you will like my story. (Even though I am turning an action-packed franchise into romantic drama one.)

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Transformers, just my original characters, as it belongs to Hasbro, Marvel, and Paramount.

**Credit to: **I have to give these authors credits. As they were the ones who inspired me to write this story. First to **orphan mia**, for her incredible 'Strange Creature/. Then to **Elexies, **for her awesome 'Gateway of the Mind' story. And last but not least, to Ray of Starlight, for her amazing 'The Ties that Bind' series. I really thank you all for giving me the courage to finally written down my imaginations for others to see.

~o~

* * *

><p>~o~<p>

**Chapter 5:  
>Decepticons x The Beginning of Her Nightmare<br>Autobots x Getting to Know Each Other**

~o~

Blazing heat licked her skin, crawled its way deep to the core of her consciousness, slowly waking her from the painless death...

Am I in hell? Beth thought.

She knew she was sweating. She could feel that uncomfortable moisture on her skin, and the smell of...dried-grass and dirt?

Wait.

_Hell has grass and dirt?_

Starting to doubt her surrounding, Beth fluttered her eyes open.

And could do nothing but let out a soundless scream.

There he was, two meters away, sitting one knee pointed skyward and another stretched out on the ground, a very king-like posture, with his bloody crimson eyes—optics—staring at her.

She hadn't notice his half-torn face when she'd first saw him, as he had covered it with a hood. But he'd taken it off now. And instead of making him look weak, the disfigurement somehow managed to put a dangerous vibe all over him.

And those little spider-like robots creeping out from the wound only added to her fear.

"**Hn,**" he said deep in his throat, a wicked smile appeared on his metallic mouth. "**Took you long enough to come to, fleshling. I was beginning to get bored.**"

She didn't need to ask what he would do to her if he was bored. The answer was obvious enough in his optics.

"I- I'm...I'm sorry" Beth blurted out the first thing that popped into her mind.

Megatron raised his brow. Not quite the reaction he expected. But it was a good sign, he mused. It would be too boring if the human female was predictable. "**Come closer.**"

Obediently, she pushed herself from the grass and shakily walked toward him. Fear was vibrating from her, but she didn't avoid his gaze when she glanced up at him with those uniquely-colored eyes.

_Interesting._

"**What are you called, fleshling?**"

She grasped for air. "E-...Li-Liz-a" Her name had never been so difficult, and painful, to say.

The giant robot was clearly annoyed by her stuttering, so he cut her off with, "**I will just call you fleshling**"

Her only response was to blink dumbly at him.

The squealing sounds behind her caught Beth's attention. She whirled around, and saw...robotic babies?

There were at least a dozen of them, trying to poke themselves out of the hollow oil barrels. The containers were huge, but with two to three of them crammed in each, it had became way too small. And Beth couldn't surpass a sudden sympathy that struck her unannounced.

The giant, scary robot stood up to his thirty-five feet height, strode to the little ones, dipped his clawed hands into a large, wooden bowl he had picked up from the ground next to the barrels, and fed them with something that looked a lot like metal sprinkles.

"**Don't be greedy, my fragile ones.**" He said when some of them almost fall out of the barrel while trying to reach for the food.

The gentleness in his voice surprised her. Touched her, even. And Beth had to ask herself if this scorching heat was making her insane.

Without knowing why, she rushed over and grabbed one of that metal-sprinkle bowls when she saw the one in his hand was about to run out. And, with both of hers, she quietly offered it to him.

He suspiciously narrowed his optics at her. "**What are you doing, fleshing?**"

"Um, I, ah...You're almost out of it. And they...they still look..." She glance at the babies. _Murderously,_ "Hungry."

He growled low in his throat, yanked the bowl—none too gently—from her, and went back to his feeding without saying anything.

Few minutes had passed, Beth was nervously rubbing her damp palms on her faded jeans—deciding whether she should use this chance to run away or not—when he spoke again. "**You are my slave now, fleshling.**"

Since he hadn't killed her the first time, she'd already figured as much. But hearing it out loud still gave her a chill down the spine. "Y-yes." She managed.

"**You will address me as Lord Megatron.**" Now he turned to her. And in addition, so did his canon.

"Lord Megatron" She whispered, trying really hard to concentrate on his face rather than his gun.

With that, he tucked his weapon away, then pointed to the little robots. "**Your main duty is to take care of them.**" A pause and a smirk. "**And entertain me.**"

_'Come on, little girl, entertain me.'_

Her breath caught. Her heartbeat quicken to an almost inhuman speed. That nightmare, a long-buried memory, hit her so hard she took a step back in retreat. Beth unconsciously shook her head and hugged herself defensively.

Megatron saw what was in her eyes and told himself he did not like that one bit. He enjoyed seeing terror in these useless organic-based life forms, but only when it was directed at him.

She wasn't looking at him now, but those eyes displayed something deeper, stronger than fear. It was pure despair and horror.

Yes, he did not like that at all.

"**Pull yourself together, fleshing! Or I will get rid of your existence now!**" And he meant every word.

The threat put a stop to her current state of mind. Beth took a long gulp of breath and exhaled slowly.

_It was thirteen years ago, that monster is long gone, and I'm stronger now_, Beth told herself.

...If only she could believe that...

A loud engine noise from up above snapped her attention back to the present. Beth looked at the sky and saw a F-22 military jet flying closer to them. Her first reaction was to cry out for help, but the strange patterns on the aircraft told her it's not manmade, but something _alien_.

The jet landed a few meters away from the giant robot and...transformed.

Its wings, engine parts, and cockpit shifted around, making all sorts of heavy electronic sounds. Seconds later, a thirty feet of a robot was standing in its place. Compared to...Lord Megatron, this one had an eagle, bird-like shape. The only similarity between the two—and the little ones—was those bright red optics.

"**Master, I've returned from space.**" His voice, unlike his—their—master, was very...squeaky, Beth decided. It had a very sinister tone just like Lord Megatron's, but with less power and a lot more...annoying—not that she would ever say it out loud.

"**I can see that for myself, you piece of junk.**" Megatron snarled. He moved away from the oil barrels, but not before he shoved the baby-robot-food bowl at her. Beth, automatically knew what he wanted from her, continued to feed the babies.

Megatron did not want to admit, even to himself, but he was impressed with this human female more and more by each passing minute. She was extremely vulnerable, but there was undeniable courage. It could easily be seen by the way her eyes widen for only an earth second, when his irritating second-in-command approached them, before a calm acceptance washed over her.

Oh, she would most likely going to run away at some point—humans were foolish that way—but it would be an enjoyable, effortless game to hunt her down. Megatron was almost looking forward to that.

But his light mood was instantly gone as Starscream inquired in an overly-faked respect. "**Master, this human insect is...?**"

"**A pet.**" Megatron hissed and found it satisfying that the human female's hands flinched a little, but nothing else.

Starscream narrowed his optics at the silent insect's back, then grinned viciously. "**Come here, woman.**"

Beth stopped what she was doing, reluctantly turned to look at the bird-like robot under her long lashes, and started toward him when Megatron growled. "**You are **_**my**_** slave, fleshing! You do **_**not **_**take orders from anyone but me!**"

His voice was like thunder striking the ground, so she let out a, "Y-yes, Lord Megatron," and immediately went back to feeding the younglings.

Starscream was more than furious, but as always, he hid it under the revere pretense. "**You are truly the ruler of the universe, my master.**"

"**Enough with your disgusting flattery, Starscream. What of the mission I had assigned to you?**" Megatron dropped himself to the ground once more. The injuries he got from his last battle with Prime five months ago had weaken him greatly. And with this traitorous, backstabbing Starscream around, he had to be more cautious than usual.

Starscream gritted his teeth, unclenched them, then calmly spoke, "**I've conveyed your order to Soundwave. He will be arriving here approximately two earth weeks from now, along with Laserbeak.**"

Optics focused on his new pet_— _who was...talking to one of the younglings—Megatron nodded. "**Have them contact that filthy, low-life Gould,**" he paused a little. "**And tell Shockwave to meet me here as soon as he is able.**" That, from Megatron, meant Shockwave has less than two days to make an appearance.

At his commander's dismissive tone, Starscream forced himself to bow. "**I will see it through, Lord Megatron.**" Then he quickly transformed himself back into a F-22, and took off to the clear, afternoon sky of Namibia.

Listening to a fading sound of the jet's engine, the Decepticon Leader gave a malicious chuckle.

"**Let it begins.**"

~o~

* * *

><p>~o~<p>

Adelia—fleshly showered in her cartoony pajamas—slowly, quietly, opened her bedroom's door and tiptoed out into the darken hallway with a kindle in her hand.

It's only nine twenty p.m., but all of the NEST soldiers had left for their private quarters located behind the operation hangar.

Two hours ago she had found out that, apparently, her sleeping chamber was only recently arranged in an old backup operation room. It was a request from Optimus, because he'd wanted to make it convenient for him and his comrades to keep their optics on her well-being.

"**Is there something you need, Dee?**"

Adelia jolted, almost dropping her precious device on the ground. She turned to her left and saw a pair of neon-blue optics glowing in the shadow. "Oh God, Optimus. You almost give me a heart attack."

He was about to apologize, but thought better of it. "** Do you need anything?**"

Even in the dark, her smile was very bright. "You have a perfect timing, actually." She strode to the fenced-edge of the indoor balcony, where it leveled with his face. "I can't sleep well when I'm alone."_And it's waaaay too early yet._" Do you mind if I, say, sleep with you?"

"**With me?**" His voice only held confusion, no indication of any inappropriate thoughts human boys might have in the same situation.

"Yeah, like, inside your vehicle mode. You do have a backseat, right? I can sleep there." She said with so much anticipation.

And Optimus found it very difficult to refuse. "**I don't mind, Dee. But are you going to be comfortable in the small confinement of my disguise form?**"

Her grin widen. "Oh, trust me, Optimus. I'll sleep like a baby"

"**Very well then.**" He reached out his hand, and she immediately jumped over the railing onto his palm.

He set her on down the floor near the other Autobots, who were all resting in their vehicle forms. While Sideswipe was flashing his headlights at her, Optimus transformed himself into an eighteen-wheeler Peterbilt. Once he's done, he opened his passenger door for her. And with the front seat already bent down, Adelia climbed over into the back.

The cushion in his 'car' was a lot softer than she'd thought, Adelia sighed joyfully. "Not only will I sleep like a baby, I'll dream like one, too." Hugging her kindle to her chest, she curled herself on the seat and buried her face in its tender surface. "_This_ is very comfortable"

"**I'm glad**" His voice radiated from the radio's speaker.

"Would it bother you if I turn on the reading light?" She asked.

"**Not at all, Dee.**" The ceiling light inside the car flickered on.

"Thank you." She smiled, flicked a button on the bottom of her reading device, and the screen appeared on the last page she had left it.

Just as Adelia finished reading the first sentence on the page, Optimus asked, "**Are you cold, Dee? Do you need a blanket?**"

His considerate thoughts touched her heart. "Nope. This temperature is perfect."

The serene silence took over them. And she was in the middle of mind-cursing the novel's main characters—who were having a huge misunderstanding because both were too stupid to see how much they love each other—when Optimus spoke softly. "**About what your friend had said, is it true?**"

"Hah?" It took five seconds for his question to register in her mind—a usual thing when she was reading. "Oh. Which one? Anna said_ a lot_ of things today."

"**The scars on your back, for one.**" There was a small trace of accusation in his voice, or was that her imagination?

Adelia turned off her kindle. "It _was_ true. I don't have it anymore, Optimus. I didn't lie to you guys when I said I've always want a scar." She grinned. "I had it once. It was kind of cool, too. It looked like I have wings folded on my back."

Then she exhaled loudly. "But Anna freaked out and forced me to have it surgically removed." Another sigh escaped from her. " I knew she was rich, being a celebrity and all, but I never knew she was _that_ rich."

His response was another question. "**I do not wish to intrude, but would you mind telling me about what happened...three years ago?**"

"Oh, you mean on that highway?" She sprang upright to a sitting position.

"**And your life after...the incident.**" He needed to know.

She wrinkled her nose. "Well, there's not much to tell. My aunt and Mel—she's my other best friend—and me were on our way back from visiting my parents at the dam. We were gonna stay at Mission City for couple of days, you know, and wait for Anna to finish her music shooting thing before going home...Then everything happened at once." She leaned forward and rested her head on the shoulder of the driver seat. "You saved us, Optimus. I don't care what anybody else thinks. Or what _you _think. You saved us."

She didn't wait for his reply and shrugged. "After that, I didn't really know what happened. The three of us woke up in some hospital two days later, though I _think_ my aunt was unconscious until the third day. We were told later that Cade, that's Mel's boyfriend, took us there." She didn't mention how Melanie's boyfriend, whom neither Adelia nor Annalisa had ever heard about before, suddenly—and magically—showed up in the girl's life. "Anna told me after I got out of the hospital that my parents were dead. It answered a lot of questions I had about why they never came to visit me."

Adelia couldn't remember what exactly she had felt when she'd found out about her parents' deaths, only Annalisa's tear-filled eyes and quivering voice delivering the news. _Probably nothing_, she thought, _because my brain and heart were numb._

"**Dee, I am—**" Optimus started.

She cut him off with, "I'm fine now, really." And it was the truth. She had survived it, thanks to all the supports her friends had given her. "When I heard my parents were no longer with me, of course I was sad. But soon I realized that the good times I had with them will always be in my memory." It was then that she let out a bitter laugh, "But what nearly destroyed me was what my aunt did. She only came to live with me, took care of me, because my parents were paying her. So with them gone, she just...left."

In that moment, Optimus truly wished he could gather the girl into his arms and ease her sadness away. "**She does not deserve you, then.**"

Those words, coming from him, meant the world to her. "Thank you, Optimus."

Mood lighten up, she went on. "Anna stepped in. I know it may sounds unbelievable, but if it wasn't for her, I would've ended up in a foster home somewhere."

The blonde had known how it's like first hand, so she did everything she could in making sure that Adelia wouldn't end up in the system. Anna gave her a home, literally, and refused to accept any kind of payment in return. All Adelia had to do was find a way to pay for her own personal expenses...Which reminded her; contact the animal shelter and tell them she might have to quit working there.

"**She must be a great friend.**" Optimus said.

Adelia's head snapped up. She was taken aback to hear that from him. No one, even her parents, had understood why she and Melanie could become friends with the blonde. 'That girl is too belligerent.' Most would say.

But this man...male...Autobot Leader, who had witnessed and had been the target of Annalisa's foul temper, was able to notice the thing that most people couldn't; Annalisa was the truest friend one could ever ask for.

"Yeah, Anna's great." She grinned at the car radio. "She's just loud. Anna doesn't really mean anyone harm. And, between the three of us, she's the most loyal. The type that would take a bullet for you." In a thinking gesture, Adelia tapped her chin with her index finger. "Mel is probably the most mature."

"**What about you?**" He asked when she became quiet.

Adelia moved her kindle out of the way and lay back down against the backseat. "The most selfish." she said simply without having to think.

"**Dee.**" His tone told her he disagreed.

She laughed. "It's true, Optimus. When we spend more time together, you'll see that I'm the most selfish person in the whole galaxy."

"**You are not selfish, Dee. Otherwise, you wouldn't have left all that you know and those precious to you behind to assist us.**"

He would definitely take that back if he'd discovered her real motive for helping them, Adelia mused. It was nothing more than her own selfish desire to be close to him that kept her here. And it was the same selfishness that kept her mouth shut.

Ashamed, she changed the topic. "Enough about me," she shifted to her side, facing the radio. " What about you, Optimus? You mind telling me about you and your friends?"

Optimus, sensing her discomfort, let the subject passed. "**What do you wish to know?**"

She couldn't hide her enthusiasm. "Lots of stuff!"

Adelia took a deep breath and fired her first must-know-ASAP question at him. "What is your type?"

"**Type?**" He had absolutely no idea what she meant.

"Er...What kind of girl do you prefer?"

When he remained quiet, Adelia half-clarified, half-pushed. "You know, the kind of girl you like to be around and all that?"

"**I find your company to be pleasant.**" He paused, unsure."**Is that an answer to your question?**"

_Is that an answer to my question?_

_THAT_, Adelia thought, _was a sweetest knockout punch to the heart._ And she had to put in a heck of an effort not to let out a dreamy moan. Worse, she had never believed in butterflies-in-the-stomach thing, now they seemed to be flapping their wings all over her entire body.

"Um, yes." She tugged at the hem of her pajama top. "Ah, what..what is your favorite hobby?"

"**I enjoy stargazing when I have the time to spare.**"

"Favorite color?"

"**Sky blue.**"

"Really? Me, too!" Except she now loved the color red as well. "What about your favorite movie?"

"**I can't answer that, as I have never seen any...movie.**"

"None?" At his silent reply, Adelia patted the back of the driver seat. "Don't worry, Optimus. One of these days we'll all have a movie night together. You can pick the title."

"**I am looking forward to it.**" He said sincerely.

She grinned "Awesome! Next, what is your favorite food?" It was already out before she realized that this was a pretty stupid question.

"**I do not have one. We Cybertronians survive on Energon alone.**"

She scratched her head. "Sorry. I remember that _after_ I already blurted out the question."

He chuckled. "**It's all right, Dee. But this reminds me...**".

"Yeah?"

"**Why did your friend react so strangely when you mentioned about preparing a meal for her?**"

At first, all Adelia did was blinking her eyes repeatedly, but then she rolled onto her back and let out a hysterical laughter. "There's...ha ha...a reason for...ha...that."

He didn't say anything and waited until she had calm down a little. "It all started with my aunt." Another wave of uncontrollable laughter. "God, my stomach hurts." She wiped the tears away from her eyes with the heel of her hand. "My aunt Delilah was, and probably still is, very strict. She expects girls to be a proper lady and the like."

"Me?" Adelia pointed a thumb to her chest. "The complete opposite. So every day she would nag, and nag, and nag about how I should learn to knit, to sew, blah, blah, blah..." She inhaled slowly. "...To cook."

Optimus was starting to see where this was leading.

"So one day, when she was totally on my last nerve, I grant her her wish." Adelia's grin was very sly. "Let just say that Aunt Delilah ended up in the hospital for three days because of food poisoning and I was banded from the kitchen for the rest of my life."

He could not help it anymore, Optimus burst out laughing. The sound was peculiar to his own audio receptors...but like a beautiful melody from heaven to her ears.

"**I will keep in mind not to 'get on your last nerve', Dee.**" He said in a teasing tone.

Adelia giggled. "You do that, Optimus." Though she knew she could never be mad at him. "But don't tell the others just yet—the soldiers, at least."

"**You have my word.**" He promised her.

Adelia was about to smile when a yawn escaped from her instead.

"**You should get some rest, Dee.**" Optimus suggested.

She glanced at the clock and saw that it was ten oh five p.m. _Still too early, but_...She yawned again. "I guessed I'm beat today."

She could sense that he was about to apologize to her, so she asked hurriedly. "Can you wake me up around six in the morning? Or whenever you have to start your work?"

"**Yes.**" Was all he said.

Satisfied, she sleepily rubbed her cheek on the soft cushion of his backseat. "Good night, Optimus."

"**Good night, Dee.**" He paused a little before adding the last two words, "**Sweet dreams.**"

And Adelia fell asleep with the biggest smile on her face.

~o~

* * *

><p>~o~<p>

**Author's Note: **I'm back~~~~ LOL. This chapter was really difficult to write, but it wouldn't have taken me this long if I hadn't been so busy entertaining my family who came from Thailand for a visit. And don't worry, I'll stop complaining about my horrible grammar and lack of vocabulary soon. Not because I've gotten good at it or anything, but because I know it's inevitable and I will keep trying and trying my best to improve it. I just hope that it's easy to understand and not confusing or annoying when you read my story.

Aaaaanyway, how's this chapter? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Do you like the new character, Beth? How about a darker side of Adelia?

I have to admit something that really surprised me though...I'm currently love to write about MEGATRON more than OPTIMUS *Gasp*O_O! I suspect that's because Megatron is the closest to being human and therefore is easier to relate to, while Optimus seems too noble and formal and perfect (though he kind of changed...a lot...in Dark of the Moon). LOL

Thank you for always reading Reaching You and commenting. I will keep trying my best for all of you!

See you next chapter!


	7. Author's Note

~o~

Hi guys...*chuckle nervously*...

Sorry I've been gone for months (almost half a year, actually). I really hope you all will forgive me and continue to read my (new) story.

Um...where to start?

Well, first off, allow me to tell all of you how sorry I am to leave things the way I did. I wouldn't call it an excuse, because there's none for what I've done. It's irresponsible and immature, period. But, I don't know, I just woke up one day and found that I suddenly have a writer's block syndrome. I went back and read everything I've written and realized it was...unsatisfactory. While I still like a lot of scenes, especially Optimus x Adelia bonding time and basically everything regarding Megatron and Beth, I now disliked the general idea of the story. I think it leaves a lot of space for plot holes, and it was kind of too...child book, I guess.

So, after attending an AWESOME and inspiring RT Booklovers Convention, I've spent a lot of time in the past couple of days (I know, I know LOL) trying to create a new story line, and though it's still not very clear, I think I've finally come to a mildly satisfactory plot. Why just mildly satisfactory? Well, because as a writing-it-as-I-go kind of writer, the characters have more power over me than I do. They will tell me want they want to do as they are facing a certain situation I throw at them, and that will lead to a number of different outcomes depending on what they decide to do. So it's near impossible to tell what will happen exactly at this moment.

Now, enough whinings and babblings (for now). Please allow me to tell you a little bit about my new plot.

As mentioned above, I still like some of the scenes, so I will probably keep them—minus several changes, of course.

And instead of being called Shades of Life, it's now called Shades of Time Trilogy/Series.

The firsts in the trilogy, set before Dark of the Moon, are called **When Eyes and Optics Meet [Autobots] **and **When Eyes and Optics Meet {Decepticons}**. The titles are pretty self-explanatory, but what I did here is—making it harder for you guys to read LOL—separate the story into two parts. One focuses on the Autobots, and another on the Decepticons. You can choose to read whichever one you like—or read them both! LOL. Here are the summaries:

~o~

**Shades of Time I ~ When Eyes and Optics Meet [Autobots]**  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance, Humor, and (some) Action.  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Optimus x Adelia(OC), Dino(Mirage) x Maya(OC), and Dale(OC) x Taya(OC)  
><strong>Summary:<br>**- When a giant alien robot saves Adelia from her lunatic stalker, and she (accidently) saves him from his psychotic foes, a currently-having-writer's-block alien romance author realizes she may have finally found the perfect solution...to her lonely heart.  
>- When an innocent but highly- trained young personnel, Maya Bernsen, is partnered with an Autobot who feels indifferent about humans, she strangely finds herself wanting to change his mind...and her very human heart.<br>- When a tough, deadly-trained personnel, Taya Bernsen, is appointed to a bodyguard duty for Dale Lawton, the richest man in D.C.—and NEST's secret sponsor—she's more than pissed off. But a job is a job. She has a responsibility to protect him from danger...and to keep her heart far away from the man.

**Shades of Time I ~ When Eyes and Optics Meet [Decepticons]**  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance, Drama, and (some) Action.  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Megatron x Elizabeth(OC)  
><strong>Summary:<br>**- When a sinister-looking Line-Haul suddenly transforms into a giant evil-looking robot before her very eyes, Elizabeth knows she will now exist as nothing but a pet. However, she soon realizes that she has not only given him her life, but also her heart...

~o~

Uh-hum...Find anything out there? *cough* Writer's block*cough*

Anyway, what do you guys think? Are they interesting? Or just plain boring? Do not hesitate to speak your opinions!

You can find out more about Shades of Time Trilogy at my profile page. The prologue of _When Eyes and Optics Meet [Autobots]_ is published. Please, if you are not too mad at me, give it a try and tell me what you think.

Before we part today, let me apologize to you guys one more time. I really am sorry for abandoning Reaching You for months. I know I have disappointed you guys. I'm disappointed in myself, too. I will not make a promise that I will not be gone for a long period of time again, but I can promise I will finish this new Trilogy if it's the last thing I do. Going to the workshops at the RT Booklovers Convention really opened up my eyes.

~o~

* * *

><p>~o~<p>

**Announcement!**

You know how I always complain about my grammar, right? Well, I don't think it has gotten any better. So now I'm looking for an editor –or proofreader—for my Shades of Time Trilogy. Any of you interested? I know it's a lot to ask, but if you are, PM me your e-mail address and I will give you mine. Thank you in advance, guys! I still love you all! (And I hope you still like me, too)


End file.
